


beautiful season

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Lando's first podium, M/M, Maybe angst, McLaren challenge what's in the box, Relationship Goals, Where should I start?!, all the way through the season 2020, and maybe also toenails, becaus I couldn't resist, but also smut, but probably also some chapters were Lando and Carlos are only friends, fingering Tiramisu and other things, food porn - literally, of course much fluff, scared Lando on Halloween, some painted fingernails, very protective Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: This one right here will be a collection of one shots through the season 2020.I don't think the chapters will have a context - but who knows.. 🤷🏼♀️I also don't know if I will write about every race, we will see if the two dorks will give me enough to write about 👀 (Ha!)So just enjoy this sweet, little collection.1.chapter: 1. Austrian gp - 'little king' 👑Lando/Carlos2.chapter: between the two Austrian races - 'to spend some time together'Lando/Carlos3. chapter: 2. Austrian gp - 'good and bad days' Lando/Carlos4. chapter: 1. British gp - 'pretty boy' Lando&Carlos5. chapter: Belgian gp - 'say it' Lando/Carlos6. chapter: Italy gp - 'sweeter than Tiramisu' Lando/Carlos7. chapter: Imola gp - 'Lando really loves (not) Halloween' Lando & Carlos8. chapter: 'Always by your side' Lando & Carlos9. chapter: Bahrain gp 'keeping promises' Lando/Carlos10. chapter: Bahrain gp 'I didn't mean it like that' Lando & Carlos11. chapter: Abu Dhabi gp 'midnight' Lando/Carlos
Relationships: Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 63
Kudos: 201





	1. 1. Austrian gp - 'little king' Lando/Carlos

This chapter here is for my lovely Tumblr girls - I hope you will enjoy it! ❤️

**little king** **👑**

The feeling of winning, when your hard work finally paid off, when you were standing up there on one of these three podiums, it was simply the best feeling ever. Your whole body was shaking and tingling from excitement, the adrenalin was rushing through your veins, your heart was racing as fast as your Formula One car and you could literally hug the whole world, because you were so damn delighted about what you have just achieved.

Carlos knew that feeling. He had been blessed enough to experience that feeling already at least once in Formula One so far. He could call himself one of them. So the Spaniard exactly knew how amazing, breath-taking, unique that feeling made you, but also addicted. As soon as that beautiful feeling will start to leave your body, you want to have it back instantly. You want to feel so good for the rest of your life.

But to be able to watch Lando experience that feeling himself, was almost even better for the older one. The feeling of winning was already great, but to see his little team-mate like that, caused his heart to swell, his chest to get all warm and that comfortable shiver ran down his spine, because Carlos exactly knew what was going on inside him at that moment.

And he deserved, oh how much Lando did deserve that third place. He had worked so hard all the time, way too often he was too critical and too hard to himself, but overall he had grown. As a racer, but also as a person. Carlos was so proud about the younger one, but also very happy for him, because he did deserve every second of that precious moment.

As soon as the races were over, Carlos and Lando weren’t only team-mates, opponents any more. They were friends again and the older one asked through his team radio, if his little friend had made it. Only on the sound of the voice and especially on the back noises on the other end, Carlos could tell Lando had indeed made it.

The young Brit had fought all bravely the whole race long, actually already the whole weekend long. The little one wanted it so badly and finally he had really made it. Lando deserved his first podium like no one else in Carlos’ eyes. He hadn’t given up for one second, he also hadn’t got nervous, when he had tried to attack him.

The younger one had kept strong, brave and with the big talent he had, he had made it. God, _how_ he had made it. Like already a real champion. A champion he will be one day, Carlos was sure about that. Even more after his today’s performance.

Even when no one, probably also not Lando himself, knew how he had done that. He had even managed it to do the fastest lap of the whole race in the last round, while all eyes were on him, while everyone had expected so much from him and Lando himself had probably expected the most about himself and made so the biggest pressure.

But the rookie from last year had grown up, had become stronger, more self-confidence, even when he was still the same sweet, young man like before. While Carlos was driving around the track before getting his car back into the garage, he had to smile to himself, thinking about how his friend must feel at the moment. Because he exactly knew how he was feeling and he deserved that feel so much.

Only after the Spaniard had stopped his car and had all the tests done after the race, his team told him how close it was for Lando and what a great job he had done. Like always Carlos missed the ceremony, but while he was changing himself, the little monitor in his driver room did show it on repeat.

He did hold on, while he was already with one leg out of his racing suit, when his little, sweet team-mate jumped out of his papaya coloured car and sprang into the arms of their boss. Carlos smiled wildly at the monitor, while he watched them jumping all happily and overjoyed around. Zak had pushed Lando off the ground, so his legs were swinging in the air and the older man held him so tight and squeezed him like he was just a doll.

Carlos had to laugh about that. He would have paid to see this with his own eyes or maybe even being able to join them. The Spaniard took place on his massage table to follow the whole ceremony and he just couldn’t stop to grin and feel happy for his little friend.

Like Jenson, also the Spaniard would have preferred it to take his younger team-mate into his arms right now, instead of watching it delayed alone on that little monitor in his driver room. The interview was sweet, like Lando himself. Everyone could tell how thrilled and also proud about himself the young Brit was for his first podium.

And even when he did wear his mask the whole time long, Carlos could still imagine the big, wide, happy smile covered under the papaya coloured fabric. His eyes were shining like he had never seen them before, his hands were lightly shaking from the excitement and the adrenalin was also still rushing through his shaking body.

It was a little sad about that Lando didn’t get a prober ceremony with fans, the fans who adored him so much and he loved back so much, but right now probably Carlos himself was his biggest fan. Maybe it was kind of a new rule at McLaren to get your first podium with kind of strange ceremony.

Goose bumps were breaking free on the Spaniard’s skin, when Lando finally got his first trophy and showed it all proudly with stretched out hands into the direction of their team. When Carlos spotted the little yellow crown on the placard behind him, right on top above his head, he could only nod his head agreeing to that.

Yes, Lando did deserve that crown. He was a king, if only a little one. But he was a king, Carlos’ little king.

It was such a Lando thing to do to splash the whole champagne over his head, because the younger one hated the taste of it and would have probably preferred some class with ice-cold milk at that moment. Carlos rolled his eyes, while he thought about it, but still he couldn’t stop chuckling.

It was a great ceremony, even when he wasn’t able to join him, like Lando had done by his first podium. But still, it was something the older one won’t ever forget. Especially the way the eyes of his little team-mate were sparkling and how over the moon he was.

Best the Spaniard had wanted to congratulate him already at the moment he had jumped out of his car, but he knew that wasn’t possible right then, even when he was longing to take him into his arms and tell him how proud he was about him.

It felt like a half eternity, till Lando was finally finished with all the interviews he had to give and he was slowly making his way back to the McLaren garage. The moment Carlos had spotted him, he just couldn’t hold himself back any more. He had to get to him and finally hold him close.

He really didn’t care about the whole team looking at him, when he called after his friend even when he was still far away “Landooooo!” The Spaniard’s own voice was filled with pure happiness, while he jogged into the direction of his friend.

Lando looked already pretty tired after the tough race, the many interviews, all the excitement and those feelings, but his face lighted up when he heard Carlos calling after him and he saw him running into his direction.

“Carlooooos!” Now Lando’s own relieved and joyful voice filled the air, followed by one of his chuckles, because he was surprised about his team-mate coming at him like that, when he had been already on his way anyway. It almost seemed like the Spaniard couldn’t wait any more to finally see him after the race and talk to him.

But when Carlos came closer and closer and didn’t slow down his steps, Lando was kind of shocked first. Why didn’t he stop? Was he maybe angry at him for what had happened in the race? What did he want, maybe boxing him into his side, like they sometimes did so while they were playing fighting, because he hadn’t let Carlos overtake him? In defence the young Brit already put his hands right in front of his chest, expecting a punch from his team-mate for being so cheeky in the race.

But then Carlos opened his arms and finally closed even the last distance between their bodies. Actually they weren’t allowed to have any body contact at all, but the older one seemed to don’t care about that at that moment. And Lando couldn’t even tell with words how grateful he was about that.

Still a little overwhelmed about the race, his first podium and now also about his friend’s heart-warming reaction, Lando also finally opened his arms and slang them around Carlos’ upper body as tight as possible. He let himself fall for some moments, let himself get carried and held by his friend to calm down a little and try to process that he wasn’t only dreaming.

Carlos held him tight, not too tight like Zak before, but the warm pressure of the hug felt so good. It was like they were dancing together, when the Spaniard spinned them both around and did lead him backwards to the crowd. His strong hands around his small body felt great, like he had just come home. Lando felt so safe at that moment, it was the place where he could calm down and felt welcomed. The place where he did belong to. In his team-mate’s arms.

“You deserved it.” Carlos whispered so close to his ear, which caused goose bumps on the whole length of the young Brit’s arms. The older one tapped in a lovely way at his back and Lando could tell he did really mean it, every word. Now his nervous, lightly embarrassed giggle tickled Carlos’ ear, because Lando was still too shocked about the closeness to response anything more clever.

Everything happened so fast, too fast for Lando’s liking, because he would have liked it to stay in his team-mate’s arms for some more, maybe even for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to let go from him already now and something told him that also Carlos didn’t want to. But they were in front of so many people and actually they weren’t even allowed to be so close to each other. Even when they couldn’t care less about that right now.

To have Carlos’ arms wrapped around him like the big support he was always for him all the time, to rest his chin on top of shoulder and to feel the warmth of his cheek against his own was simply incredible.

But still, Carlos finally pulled away from him, but just enough, so he could lay his arm around his tiny shoulders, like the annoying, older brother he was sometimes to him. Lando tried to free himself, even when tonight Carlos was the so proud, older brother. His biggest fan. The one he was always since the very beginning.

Lando still hadn’t said one word, he just couldn’t because he didn’t know what to response. No words could describe how he felt right now, what Carlos’ hug did mean to him, what the whole team in front of them meant to him as well. “Bravo, bravo.” The Spaniard praised him, his eyes were shinning when he looked down at him, almost brighter than they had by his own first podium.

Now Lando knew what Carlos had meant, why he had felt so blissful, when he had told him back then that his support, his presence, him being next to him on the podium in Brazil had meant so much to him. To have a team-mate who truly shared the whole happiness with you made the whole thing even better.

Now Lando knew how his friend had felt back then at his first podium and why he had thanked him so often for being happy for him, to hold up that smile and share the moment with him together. It was more than just beautiful and showed the real friendship between the two of them.

And now Carlos was the one being cheerful, he sincerely indulged it to him and even when Lando couldn’t see his smile, he knew he was smiling as bright as him at the moment. The Spaniard tickled his friend softly by his rips, trying to get him so to speak, because Lando still hadn’t response anything. Words still were nowhere to be seen, but his friend’s touch finally caused the younger one to feel strong enough for trying.

“It was close, huh?” He had finally found his voice again, while he tried to flee once again, even when he did linger for Carlos’ near, touches and attention at the same time. They were both aware about that everyone was watching them, the whole team and also Henrik right in front of them, pointing with his camera at them, knowing that everything they did and said was on video and will probably end on the next unboxed, but still. This moment was forever, they didn’t even think about what everyone will think about them.

“You deserve it. Good job.” Carlos still whispered very quietly, making Lando feel so even more special and proud about himself and what he had done today. Also when Carlos nudged him softly with his elbow, he best wanted to hug him all over again. But he knew if he would really do that right now, throw his arms around his neck and pull him down to him, he wouldn’t be able to let go any more.

And then everyone in front of them began to clap, just for him. Also the Spaniard joined them and Lando’s heart did boil over with those warm, beautiful feelings. These were the moments, which did count. For these moments he was here.

About the correct order of happenings Lando couldn’t remember that exactly any more. He knew there was another champagne bottle, Carlos giving him the bottle and also his first trophy. The Spaniard had run away from him then, being afraid about getting showered with the sweet liquid.

His trick to knock the bottle against the asphalt so it will start to effervescence and splash hadn’t worked that time, so he finally emptied it all over his head once again, but this time the bubbling liquid ran right into his eyes, not his best idea that day.

And while everyone was clapping, laughing, watching and only being here for him and also knowing that Carlos was cheering for him as well, like the biggest fan he was, eyeing him with that wide, happy smile and did share this moment with him as well-made Lando a little emotional.

Slowly but sure he began to realize what had happened today, what he had achieved, something that will change in his life. He did blame it was the champagne in his eyes, but there were also some hot tears burning. Tears of endless happiness, relieve and thankfulness. And just a few meters away was standing Carlos, trying to keep himself from jumping over the barrier and take him into his arms.

The Spaniard was always very touchy, especially with his younger team-mate and even when first Lando had been a little shy about it, Carlos still got it pretty quickly that he enjoyed their closeness as much as he did. But still, he kept where he was because that was Lando’s moment and only his.

With teary eyes himself the Spaniard watched his friend getting too overwhelmed about all those happy feelings in each of his pores. It was heart-breaking and heart-warming at the same time. But the older one kept steadfast and also where he was. They already had their moment and later, when they will have more privacy, maybe even being alone, they could be close again.

Somehow Lando had managed it to calm down after some minutes, he had also looked over to where Carlos was standing, searching for some support. His friend’s smile and proud eyes made it finally possible to swallow down the last tears and thank the whole team for their hard work and everything they had ever done for him.

After the team photo, thanking everyone personally once again, Lando disappeared into his room for some time. Carlos expecting him to finally call his family and calm down a little. About one hour later, Lando appeared in changed clothes but his hair did still smell like champagne by their race debrief.

Their work was done pretty quickly and after the older one had stayed by his mechanics for some more, he tried to find his team-mate to share some private thoughts and words with him after this exciting day.

But Carlos really couldn’t find him anywhere. At one point he had even looked after him by the warm tyres, expecting him to have fallen asleep on top of them there, but when he stepped out into the evening he finally spotted Lando in the middle of the racetrack.

He was actually sitting on the still warm asphalt, at the place where he had started his race today. Carlos kept hidden, because that moment was so precious and cute, he didn’t want to destroy it, but at the same time he also didn’t want to miss a second. With crossed legs his friend was sitting there with his phone in his hand. He was obviously filming himself and talked lively with someone.

The Spaniard had thought he was talking to his parents, but then the word _chat_ fell and Carlos had to smile to himself and shook his head in disbelief at the same time. Of course, he was streaming.

All proudly Lando told his chat that at this spot he had started his race today, how nervous he had been while looking at the red lights waiting for them to finally start this important race. He also told them how scared he was to not make it, because he had messed up really every of his test starts.

To listen to his friend talking that excited and also proudly about himself warmed up Carlos’ heart from the bottom to the top. When Lando then began to walk up the track to the first corner, the older one did first hesitate, because he didn’t want to eavesdrop him.

Lando deserved his privacy and Carlos also didn’t want to be creepy, but then he remembered about that his friend was watched by probably a few thousands of people at the moment. So even if he wouldn’t follow him, he could have still watched him on his phone, it would be the same actually.

So the Spaniard didn’t feel that bad any more, when he followed inconspicuous his team-mate. He always loved it to listen to Lando’s voice, to his stories, to his thoughts. It was simply the sweetest thing ever the way he talked to his chat, like they were all his best friends.

Carlos stayed behind some fences, when Lando took place on the tyres to show his chat the track and tell them exactly what he had done right here, what he had thought when he had raced over the curbs. The Spaniard also had to giggle to himself, when he watched his friend running away from a bee and screaming like a little girl.

Also when he told them the story about the champagne in his eyes. For Carlos, Lando was the purest, sweetest, honest and precious little human in the whole world, while he walked around the track, excited like a little kid and happier than happy.

When Carlos thought about that yesterday evening he had to remember his friend to go to bed, because he could hear him playing COD longer than he should through the thin walls of their hotel, when they had once spent the night together, sleeping in the same bed and Lando had pulled the duvet under his feet so the monsters couldn’t get him during the night or thinking about that just hours ago he had struggled over one minute to get into his shirt, maybe without Jon’s help he would still run around like a T-Rex, and now look at him.

Just a few hours later Lando had won his first podium in Formula One.

The Spaniard still couldn’t believe it, even when at the same time he had always known it. It was just a matter of time, till he will make it. But still, Carlos watched his friend in disbelief, while he jumped around the track like a little kid, giggled still all overjoyed and talked to his phone.

Lando was about at the middle of the racetrack, when the battery of his phone gave in and he pulled it back inside his pocket. Like the younger one also Carlos did hold on and watched noisy about what he was doing now. Lando had let his head fallen back into his neck, looked up at the waking up night sky, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The Spaniard got it that now the moment had come where he should leave the younger one alone. Lando deserved his privacy after such an eventful day. He didn’t want to bother him, he should enjoy it, every little moment.

Just when the older one had turned around and wanted to walk back to the garage, Lando called after him “Carlos?!” He did sound surprised about his presence, but also happy to see him here at the same time.

The young Brit jogged over to where his friend was standing and smiling at him. “Have you followed me?” Lando wanted to know, when he was close enough. Now still a little embarrassed about it, Carlos placed his hand to the back of his neck, while he thought about what to say.

“Kind of, yeah. It was just really sweet how you have talked to your fans. It’s nice to see you like that. To see you so happy.” The Spaniard finally explained and when his friend smiled up at him, he knew he wasn’t mad at him or even found it creepy about Carlos following him since almost one hour.

“We could walk the rest of the track together, if you want?” Lando offered sweetly to which Carlos could have never said no to. So they did walk into the sunset, close but not too close to each other. They finally freed their noses from being hidden behind their masks already the whole day long, because out here it was only the two of them.

Only the two of them.

Like with his chat before, Lando did tell his team-mate in every detail what had happened during the race at the spot they were currently walking. Carlos always loved to hear him talking, especially when he was so excited about something, and because he was only talking to him now and to no one else.

Lando had his whole attention and he always liked that. Carlos did always listen to what he had to say, he never stopped his train of words, when he got too excited about something, he always let him talk to the end, a warm smile on his lips the whole time long.

The sun had just hidden behind the horizon, when Lando suddenly stopped his steps and looked with a sorry expression up to his friend, who had stopped a few steps after him and looked now with a thrown back at him.

“I have talked the whole time long. I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention, I’m just still so.. It’s not fair from me to only talk about my race, while yours was great as well. I would also like to hear your thoughts, to hear the stories you have to tell, I want to hear your excitement.”

Carlos gifted him a soft smile, because he knew he was blessed with such a cute team-mate like him. “No, cabrón. It’s okay, today and also tonight is only about you. We can talk about me tomorrow, but right now you deserve everyone’s attention.”

For the thousand time today, Lando was overwhelmed once again, while he smiled in gratefulness at the older one. The two team-mates studied each other for some precious moments, before Carlos stepped closer to where his friend was still standing and staring with big eyes at him.

“Lando, I.. I’m so fucking proud about you. You deserve this podium so much. You deserve being here, being one of the best twenty drivers in the world, in this team, but you still deserve so much more. I can’t wait to see you step on the very top podium and one day even becoming a world champion, because I know you will be one day. But I’m also very proud to call you my muppet friend.”

Both chuckled and beamed with one happy and one sad eye at each other, exactly knowing that in one year they won’t be in the same team any more. But right now was no place for thoughts like these. Right now was right now. They shouldn’t and also didn’t want to think about tomorrow.

“I’m also proud to call you my friend and I’m glad to have been able to meet and get to know you. And I finally understand why you were so happy back in Brazil with me standing there next to you on that podium and just smiling along with you. Right now I’m so blessed to have you right here next to me, being happy for me, like the big support you are always for me.”

Carlos’ kind words from before had obviously touched Lando that much, that clear tears were waving in his eyes now. “Come here, my little king.” The Spaniard whispered, while he already opened his arms for him. Lando didn’t let himself get told so twice, within seconds he found himself wrapped into the strong, save arms of his team-mate.

With their arms wrapped tightly around each other they stood there, in the middle of the racetrack, while the world around them went to sleep and the stars and the moon climbed onto the night sky and brightened their way. It was almost magical, an evening to remember.

Once again Lando had his chin rested on top of his friend’s shoulder, while his nose was so close to his neck. He could take in his scent, even closed his eyes while doing so to enjoy this moment even more. Carlos leaned his head against the younger once, softly cradling him in his arms back and forth.

This moment could have last forever for both of them, but when the Spaniard felt Lando shiver in his arms, he asked well-meant “Are you cold, cabrón? Do you want my hoodie?”

“No, it’s alright. We are almost back anyway.” But Carlos couldn’t live with the knowledge that his friend was feeling cold, while he felt all warm and comfortable. After he had loosened their embrace, even when Lando would have preferred it to lean against his warm body for some more minutes, Carlos pulled his McLaren hoodie over his head, leaving behind a mess of a dark mane.

Grateful the younger one smiled up at him, even when his expression told Carlos he really didn’t have to do this. But for the Spaniard it was more than just self-evident, because he would protect that precious, young man in front of him with his life. No matter what.

“C’mon, let me help you. We don’t have all night.” Of course Lando got the reference to his shirt disaster from this morning. He rolled his eyes, but still let Carlos help him to get into his hoodie.

The second the warm material hugged his body, Lando took a deep nose of his friend’s already so familiar and delicious scent. With the sleeves over his hands, he hugged and cuddled himself into the warm material. Carlos was still holding his cap, while he watched his friend beaming up at him through his long lashes.

Lando looked so young at that moment with his sweet, ever growing back curls, that sincerely smile on his lips with the cheeky gap between his front teeth, his thin body disappearing under the way too big hoodie. The crowning to his look-like happened, when after Carlos had tousled his curls and had pulled his cap the other way back on top of his head, so his friend did look even cheekier but also cuter at the same time.

Lando giggled, he was feeling totally warm and comfortable now and also the Spaniard had to grin down at him. And when their eyes met, it happened. Carlos couldn’t look away from him any more. He was simply lost in the way his eyes were looking right up to him. It was already too dark for someone to see them and even if, Carlos wouldn’t have bothered, when he gently cupped his friend’s sweet face between his palms and balanced it closer to his.

Their eyes were alternately fixed onto their lips and looking right into each other’s souls through their longing eyes. Time seemed to stand still, till Carlos’ lips finally met Lando’s soft flesh and they both melted into the tender kiss. He could feel the younger one smile into the kiss, when he framed his face even tighter and stroked with his thumbs all gently over his warm cheeks.

Lando did taste so sweet, his perfect formed lips were feeling so smooth against his own and to feel his smaller hands holding onto him by his shirt caused the older one to press his lips even firmer against his, holding onto for some more precious moments.

When they both ran out of breath, Carlos carefully pulled away to rest his forehead against his team-mate’s, when Lando told him all breathless “You know, it’s already the best day of my life, you didn’t have to make it any better. But you have and I can’t tell you with words how glad I am you have.”

Carlos smirked down at him, while he pulled him into a tight hug. “I just had to, I couldn’t wait for any longer. I’m so damn proud about you and also happy. You deserve it like no one else.” Lando snuggled himself against his chest for some more, before he got on his tiptoes to reach the Spaniard’s lips for one more sweet kiss.

Carlos winked down at him, before he began to continue their way. Lando speeded up his steps, till he was close enough to reach for his team-mate’s hand to take it and let their fingers melt into each other.

“You really deserve yourself some Schnitzel now.” The Spaniard told him with a grin and kissing the back of his fingers. Also Carlos himself couldn’t wait any more to end this fantastic day with some decent dinner. Wildly agreeing Lando nodded his head, before he added “Actually I have wanted to play some COD after, but I think I will cancel that for tonight”

Carlos giggled, of course his friend would end the day with playing some COD. A little shyly Lando finally added with a small voice “Would you stay next to me over the night? Because I’m so happy at the moment like never before in my life and I’m afraid to only have dreamed it all. But when I will wake up to you next morning, I know it wasn’t just a dream and I’m still able to kiss you.”

“Sure, little king. I won’t go anywhere, if you don’t want me to. Not tonight and not ever.”


	2. Austria - 'to spend some time together' Lando/Carlos

Inspired by this nice Insta story from Mr. Sainz right here

**to spend some time together**

Frustrated Lando fell back into the pillows. He had just lost his fifth COD game in a row. Annoyed he rubbed his tired eyes and growled angrily. Why was he suddenly so bad in this game? Nothing wanted to work today and it slowly but sure made him pretty mad.

Lando decided to make a quick break, because he was already playing on his laptop since hours and his back did already hurt a little from siting all lazily on top of his bed. Also the glass on the table next to the bed was empty again, so the young Brit wanted to get himself some ice tea from the little kitchen downstairs.

He stretched himself long, after he had rolled down from the mattress. The bright sun did hurt in Lando’s eyes, when he stepped out of his darkened room. It was actually a pretty nice, when not even hot day today, but Lando hadn’t noticed anything about that until now.

After having breakfast he had disappeared inside his hotel room to play some COD once again. He had ordered himself some lunch later, because he preferred it to stay inside his room all alone. Otherwise, he would have to face his biggest problem, in form of his team-mate.

No, Carlos wasn’t a problem, actually the total opposite, but since a few months Lando had a crush on him, a very big one even, and that became finally a problem. After not being able to see him for so long over the lock-down, his affection to his team-mate, but also his desire had grown even bigger. 

The young racer couldn’t help himself any more. He wanted the Spaniard, more than anything else. Whenever he saw him, even from far away, he just had to stare at his gorgeous appearance, whenever he was close enough he best wanted to jump into his arms and claim his lips as his.

Whenever Carlos was touching Lando goose bumps broke free over his skin and his heart skipped a beat. And like the horny teenager he was, also his dick came to life, when Carlos purred into his ears, while he was sitting close enough for Lando to climb onto his lap and moan him a song, while rubbing his erection against his middle.

It became even worse since the season had finally started. Lando was more than just happy about being able to finally race again, but that also meant to have Carlos close again and even when he loved that as well, he still knew it was wrong. So the young Brit only tried to be close to his team-mate when it was really necessary.

During interviews, at their motorhome, at meetings, but in the second their jobs were done, he tried his very best to stay away from him. But Carlos still hadn’t seemed to get that, because he best wanted to spend every free second with him together.

Between the two Austrian races they had three days off. On Monday the Spaniard had asked his team-mate if he didn’t want to come along with Caco, Rupert and him to go into the woods. Of course, Lando refused and stayed inside his room to play some COD, even when he would have really liked to join them.

Also when Carlos had asked him if they wanted to watch a movie that evening, going for lunch together the next day, if he wanted to go on a run with him, if he wanted to come over to play some FIFA or if he just wanted to hang out. Lando had always an excuse and if not he simply said that someone was waiting for him to play COD.

If the younger one was serious, he would have preferred it so much more to spend some time with his friend, knowing that they won’t have so much time left any more while being team-mates, but still. Lando kept steadfast, even when he would have loved and enjoyed it so much to be close to the Spaniard.

Barefoot the young Brit made his way downstairs with his headphones around his neck. Before he will get himself something to drink, he wanted to look outside to see how warm it was. Maybe he will even go for a swim later.

He had actually expected Carlos to not be in the hotel at the moment, but what he really hadn’t expected was the view he got when he went outside into the garden. On a deck chair his friend was lying like a Spanish God. Only with his short swim shorts clothed and a layer of sweat was covering his smooth, tanned skin, he was lying there, while he did enjoy the sun.

With an opened mouth Lando was staring at him. He felt like he was in his worst nightmare and in his best dream at the same time. His dick inside his pants did decide for Carlos’ appearance being a perfect, wet dream, when he could exactly feel himself swell.

Actually he should get on his tiptoes back inside as quickly as possible, but his body wasn’t under his control any more. Lando couldn’t move one limb, he could just stare at the muscular body of the Spaniard. His lips suddenly felt so dry, even when the saliva production inside his mouth was giving its best. Lando was shortly before drooling, so he licked his lips and swallow down thickly.

Even when Carlos had closed his eyes and obviously listened to some music, he had still somehow got his friend’s presence, when his eyelids fluttered opened and for one quick moment he also looked surprised back at the younger one.

“Cabrón.” He did sound happy to see him here outside. “Do you want to join me?” Carlos asked well-meant, while he sat up and some sweat drops ran down his broad chest. Lando could just stare and follow them with an opened mouth, till they disappeared under the waistband of his shorts, somewhere he actually wanted to be right now.

“Lando? Are you alright?” The Spaniard’s question about his being finally brought the young Brit back to life, when he shook his head and asked all confused “Huh?” Carlos smiled to himself, while Lando began to panic. Did he maybe know why he did act so strange since they have met again? Had he noticed anything?

“We could go for a swim, if you want?” Carlos offered nicely and he looked almost begging while saying so. The young racer still didn’t know if his friend was only nice to him or if he was maybe teasing him, exactly being aware of his feelings towards him and maybe even making fun about him, because Carlos didn’t feel the same way for his team-mate.

With expectant eyes the older one was looking up at him and something told Lando that his team-mate really wanted to spend some time with him so badly, without having any ulterior motives. The young Brit felt bad for his friend, but still. He had to keep himself away from him, for both of their goods.

Instead of answering Carlos’ question, Lando asked back with one of his own “Where are Caco and Rupert?” The Spaniard changed his sitting position, he angled his left leg to his body, so he could rest his arm on top of it. And because his shorts were already that short anyway, Lando could almost see something he really wasn’t allowed to see.

The dark, curly body hair on his inner thighs did lead the road directly to his middle and best he had wanted to follow that road with his fingertips to finally let his hand disappear in his friend’s shorts.

Once again Lando had to wet his lips and almost swallowed on his own saliva, when he noticed the confused way Carlos was eyeing him, before he still told him “They are off to some sightseeing. And I was too lazy to join them.” Understanding but still freaking out inside, Lando nodded his head. So the two of them were all alone here, expect some hotel person. Because Jon and his manager also weren’t here at the moment.

Once again Lando nodded his head, because he didn’t know what to say. He just couldn’t tell Carlos right into his face that he preferred it to be all alone in his dark room, playing video games, instead to spend some quality time with him.

The older one had just opened his mouth to say something, when Lando was faster and told him without even looking at him any more “I just wanted to get myself something to drink.” And with that Lando disappeared inside again, actually he had run away as fast as possible.

He was taking two stairs at once to get inside his room as fast as possible again, already totally forgotten about the ice-tea, the actual reason why he had left his room at the first place. After he had slammed the door shot behind himself, he leaned against the wood and smashed the back of his head against it for some times.

Lando tried to get the picture of his hot, sun-bathing team-mate out of his head, but of course it didn’t work. Once again he tried to distract himself with playing some COD, but after he had lost also the next game he pulled the laptop away and leaned back into his pillows.

Lando couldn’t deny it any longer, since he had seen the half-naked body of Carlos he had a hard one and it sure as hell won’t get away on its own anymore and he also won’t be able to concentrate on anything else, till that problem will be gone again.

Like already so many times before, the young Brit let his hand sink deeper, while he thought about his pretty team-mate. He palmed his half-hard dick through his pants, whimpering out in pleasure, but it still wasn’t enough to feel satisfied. Lando bit down onto his lower lip, while he pulled his pants down his hip, just enough, so he could finally touch himself.

The second he gripped his erection, the younger one gasped and like never before he wished his hand to be Carlos’. But still he began to stroke himself slowly, rubbing his balls at the same time, while thinking about those sweat drops falling from the Spaniard’s chest, his well-trained six-pack and also his strong arms. Imagine his muscles flinch, while he would work him.

“Carlos.” Lando moaned to himself between deep breaths. He could almost smell his scent, he imagined him right on front of him, finally being able to touch his hot body. When the young racer finally managed to open his eyes again under the whole desire and lust, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Because Carlos was indeed standing right in front of him.

He leaned against the door frame and watched him silently but also with amusement. In his hand he was holding some ice-tea, getting the delicious refreshment into his mouth with sucking onto the drinking straw, causing Lando’s dick to twitch inside his fist, thinking about what else those thick, smooth lips could suck.

After Lando had finally awakened from his trance, he quickly reached over for some pillow to hide his exposed middle from the eyes of his team-mate. Not locking his room door and jerking off with his headphones still on probably wasn’t Lando’s best idea.

“So, that’s what you are doing here the whole day long.” Carlos said with a smirk, while Lando tried to deal with his embarrassment and just wished for his friend to go away again, even when seconds before his biggest wish was Carlos to be as close to him as possible.

Of course Lando didn’t, he just couldn’t, answer anything to that. He was speechless, ashamed to his bones and best wanted to disappear into the next little hole. But even when Carlos had probably got his discomfort, hell he must be blind if he really hadn’t noticed so, he still pushed himself away from the door frame and came closer into the room.

Lando whined in self-protection, what the hell was wrong with Carlos? Why did he even come closer? Didn’t he know the word privacy? Like he hadn’t just watched his younger team-mate jerking off, he came closer with still the same big grin on his lips. “Show me, what kind of pornos do you watch?”

Interested Carlos sucked on his drinking straw again, while he tried to lean over Lando’s body to get a look at his laptop. But against his expectation, the Spaniard didn’t find a porno on the screen, instead the lobby of his favourite computer game. Shocked but also not really surprised about it, Carlos meant “I know that you love this game, but I really haven’t thought you also jerk off to it.”

Lando really thought he was in the wrong movie. This just couldn’t be true, right? Carlos just couldn’t mean that serious, or? Wasn’t it the most obvious thing in the whole world anyway? With questioning eyes the older one was looking down at him and all Lando could do was shaking his head slowly.

“To what have you jerked off then?” Carlos asked him with a frown, his team-mate was obviously dumber than he had expected. Lando was still overwhelmed and speechless, while his dick didn’t seem to mind about the situation one bit. In contrast, the young Brit could feel the pre-cum running out of the head and smearing into the pillow he was still pressing against his middle.

Lando’s dick was impressed about Carlos being here. And so finally also the young racer couldn’t help himself any more, when he let his eyes wander down his team-mate’s strong body. From his pretty eyes, over his smooth lips, followed by his chest hair, down to his flat belly, to his middle being on eye level and finally also to his trained legs.

And while Lando wasn’t only fucking the pillow, but also Carlos with his eyes, he gave his friend so the silent answer to his question. And at least this time the Spaniard got it, when his lips escaped a shocked “Oh.”

Great, now he finally knew. And at the same time Lando felt relieved but also very worried about it, because the Spaniard just stared down at him now, didn’t move nor said anything.

“Carlos.” The young racer finally whispered and he asked himself if his friend had heard him moaning his name before as well. Probably not, if so, he would have already ran away as fast as possible and have pretended like he hadn’t seen anything.

After a half eternity, the Spaniard finally began to move again, but to Lando’s disappointment, even when at the same time he had already expected him to do so, he just turned around to get away from here. He didn’t know what he had expected from him to do, but there was still the very small hope from Lando for Carlos to stay, but of course he didn’t. He did understand that, why he had actually never wanted this to happen at the first place.

But to his surprise, Carlos only got over to the door to close and lock it, like the younger one should have already done so before. He then walked back to where Lando was still frozen and just followed his movements with big eyes and an opened mouth. The Spaniard placed the ice-tea, he was still holding, on the bedside table, before he kneeled down onto the soft mattress.

All carefully he leaned down to take the headphones away from his younger team-mate and also to pull away his glasses, laying them on the table as well. Carlos then smiled down at Lando, while he could still only stare at him with parted lips and a wild racing heart. After the older one had sat back onto his heals, he gave his whole attention to the pillow with which his team-mate was still trying to hide his middle.

Gently he tried to push his shaking hands away, so he could finally free his erection and let his dick have the space it needed. Lando whined out when the cooler air touched the sensitive head of his dick and all exposed he was laying under the noisy eyes of his team-mate.

A little smile was playing on the Spaniard’s lips, after he had pushed down Lando’s pants to his ankles and he took him in, let his fingertips float over the sensitive skin of Lando’s inner tights, causing him so to shiver badly. “You are so beautiful.” Carlos purred in affection, before he did the unexpected and pulled his own pants the whole way down.

Lando gasped unwanted, when right in front of his eyes he could see his friend’s own thick erection, jumping and pulsating all excited. Carlos climbed on top of the younger once thin body, so his knees were on each side of his body. A whine left his lips once again, when the Spaniard set down and their naked middles met.

Gently and not with his full body weight, the older one leaned forward to cup Lando’s face between his palms. Before the young racer could even realize what was going on, Carlos was already kissing him deep and passionate. And all he could do was closing his eyes and kissing him back with the same desire and devotion.

Lando first hadn’t noticed Carlos’ hand wandering between them, just when he gripped both of their erections with a firm grip and they did moan out in pleasure. The younger one gasped in a mixture of relief and desire. Excited and curious the young Brit looked between them. It was the most beautiful view he had ever seen.

Their dicks got squeezed in the best kind of way inside Carlos’ strong hand. He was stroking both of them at the same time so. Back and forth, always the same pace, always with the same great pressure. Lando could watch the head of his friend’s dick disappear inside his foreskin, just to expose the glistening, swollen head all over again when he stroked down.

Pre-cum was leaking out of their little holes on the very top and because Carlos also moved his hip in the same great rhythm like his hand stroking them, their balls got pressed, even rubbed against each other. It was the perfect way to get them both satisfied at the same time and Lando knew only his team-mate was able to do so.

He finally gave in the whole pleasure, when he threw his head back into the pillows to moan the soul out of his body. In the meantime Carlos was mouthing tenderly his neck, did suck onto the sensitive skin there, kissed a wet road up to the back of his ear, where he growled like a wild animal.

“Lando.” The Spaniard whispered, shortly before the young racer could feel something warm against his belly. Damn, Carlos was so good at jerking him off, that Lando hadn’t even noticed nor had he felt his own orgasm building up. Only when he looked down between their bodies, he got it that he wasn’t the only needy one inside this room.

It was Carlos who had come first, who couldn’t keep it together any more, who was that horny to come so quickly. And that fact turned Lando on like nothing before. His friend also wanted him, even so bad. He did linger after him like he had done for so long and he couldn’t hold himself back any more.

The moment their eyes met and Lando got it how dark from lust and desire Carlos’ eyes had become, he couldn’t hold himself back any more. “Carlos!” He screamed out, trying to hold himself onto the next best thing, which happened to be the Spaniard’s naked ass cheeks.

All desperately and trying to get even more from his pleasure, Lando’s hips bucked up and he tried to trust even harder into his team-mate’s hand. He could feel Carlos’ dick hot and pulsing next to his, still trying to get even the very last drop out of the head and to paint their bodies.

Even when the Spaniard was probably already all sensitive after coming, he still kept on stroking them both all firmly and hard, maybe a little slower than before but it was perfect for Lando this way. And this time it was indeed his own hot sperm on his belly, when the younger one came for the first time in front of Carlos.

He let him ride out his orgasm the whole way, till Lando became too sensitive and with shaking arms, Carlos collapsed down on top of the younger once chest. The warm body on top of him was twitching from time to time under the last waves and the aftershock of his orgasm, while Lando tried to realize what had just happened.

His breath was still shaky and his body did also still shiver through the aftershock, when Carlos pulled away just enough to place his under arms right next to Lando’s head to pull him into a messy kiss. To feel his team-mate’s tongue slip between his lips caused the younger one to moan already all heated again.

It was perfect this way. Just lying in bed, being lazy, kissing the whole time and being almost completely naked. Not even the ever cooling down cum sticking their bodies together did bother them. It was way too nice to pull away just now.

But when breathing became a problem, Carlos still had to, earning a longing noise by the loss of contact from Lando in response. But he didn’t go too far away, when he kissed the tip of his friend’s nose with his already swollen lips and whispered, while looking deep into his eyes “I would really like to spend some time with you together, cabrón.”


	3. 2. Austrian gp - 'good and bad days' Lando/Carlos

**good and bad days**

Lando’s race last week was already pretty perfect with his first podium in Formula One and the fastest lap in the very last moment where he had needed it the most, but the second race here in Austria was almost even better for him.

The race itself was quite okay for him, till the last lap once again. Lando still couldn’t really understand it himself, but he had somehow managed it to overtake three cars and end the race on P5. It felt amazing, if he was serious. Almost like a win.

So overjoyed and happy he probably wasn’t even last week, when he jumped out of his car and celebrating with his team. He was over the moon satisfied with his race and especially about his performance. The young racer beamed into the cameras and told everyone who wanted to know or maybe also not, how damn blissfully he was.

With still that wide, bright smile on his lips, Lando walked back to the McLaren garage where his people were already waiting for him to celebrate some more. Since he had got into his car, the young Brit was only thinking and focusing about himself. That was actually good, he should indeed only focus on himself during the race, but also since he had got out of his car, he had only thought about himself and his victory.

He hadn’t wasted just one thought about his boyfriend. The second he realized so, he quickly looked around to spot Carlos somewhere in the crowd. But his dark mane and beautiful chocolate eyes was nowhere to seen and didn’t matter who he was asking, no one knew where he was.

Lando felt so stupid to not have thought about his being sooner and look after him. Carlos probably felt miserable after his great performance in qualifying and his admitted dimensions shitty race result today compared to his third place from yesterday.

Even when the young Brit still didn’t know why his boyfriend had ended on P9. But he did indeed know that Carlos had let overtake him and that didn’t have to anything about them being a couple.

It was for the team and nothing private. Lando really appreciated that and he wanted to tell the Spaniard so instantly. Hectically he ran out of their garage and into the direction of their driver rooms. On the half way he saw his boyfriend, Caco and Rupert walking to the exit of the paddock.

“Carlos!” Lando called after him and speeded up his steps. All three men looked back over their shoulders, while only Carlos stopped and waited for the younger one to come closer. “Hey, carino.” The Spaniard greeted him with a small smile, which didn’t even reach his eyes.

Because Lando was still out of breath, Carlos continued when he told him “You have done a pretty good job today.” He already knew his boyfriend well enough to say he did indeed mean it seriously, but from the way his voice did sound he could also tell that something did bother him.

“Thanks.” Lando answered still heavy breathing, before he asked carefully “Are we good?” Once again the older one tried to give him one of those half-hearted smiles, before he nodded his head in agreement. “Sure.” Carlos answered and this time it was difficult for him to say if he really meant it or not.

But before the young racer could ask his boyfriend so, two of his mechanics came their way to congrats him once again. While they were jumping around him and tried to drag him back to their garage to celebrate some more, Carlos had to look away. Lando saw his boyfriend’s expression and also got his sadness and discomfort. “Wait, give me one second.” The young Brit pleaded, before the two mechanics looked between the drivers and finally continued their way.

“You should go with them and celebrate some more.” Carlos suggested and like it was already decided he leaned down to place a quick kiss onto his lips. He didn't even had the chance to response the kiss, before his boyfriend already pulled away again. The Spaniard smiled weakly down at him, his usually so bright eyes were looking upset and tired. After he had lifted his chin with his index finger, he let his hands stay on his shoulders for some more, before he stroked down his upper arms and finally buried his hands deep inside his pockets.

“You okay with that?” Lando still asked, even when it was his boyfriend’s own suggestion. The Spaniard only nodded his head in response, before they could hear the two mechanics calling after Lando to hurry up. The young racer looked over his shoulder and waved at them to already go, so Carlos and he could have some privacy. He will follow them after he had said good-bye to his boyfriend.

But for Carlos this conversation already seemed to be over, when after the younger one had turned around again, he was already going on his way. Lando’s lips formed into a thin line and his heart dropped, while he watched the older one leaving him.

Lando didn’t know what to do. Should he stay at the garage and celebrate some more or should he keep his boyfriend’s company and go with him back to their hotel to cheer him up? Or maybe Carlos preferred it to be alone right now.

He got his answer, when the Spaniard turned to him once more and said “And Lando, I think it’s better if you stay at your room tonight.” With a surprised and also in shock opened mouth, the young racer could only nod to that. He was overwhelmed in sadness. Carlos’ statement did kind of hurt.

Even when his boyfriend had said they were good, he still must be kind of mad at him. Of course, Lando could understand Carlos, he would probably feel the same way after such a race, he automatically had to think back at Brazil then, but they have agreed to separate the driving and their private life.

Lando watched his boyfriend going away for some more, before he made his own way back to the garage, with his hands deep inside his pockets and kicking invisible stones away with his feet. Normally Carlos never showed it like that, when he was frustrated. He also almost never got angry, loud or used swear words. It was untypical for him, which worried Lando even more.

He was confused, sad and at the same time still happy for his own race result. With mixed feelings he finally changed clothes and even when he still didn’t know what was going on with his boyfriend, he went back to the garage instead of leaving the paddock as well.

His worries were forgotten there for some time, while everyone congratulated him once again, they were telling him how awesome his last lap was and together they did celebrate. They listened to some good, loud music, some drank beer, while Lando stayed by Coke and because Charlotte and some of the other women of their team were in a very good mood, he also danced with them around the garage.

How much he wished his boyfriend to be here as well and have a good time with him together. During the whole partying, Lando also got to know what had happened to his Spaniard during the race and slowly he began to understand why Carlos was that sorrowful way before.

It wasn’t his fault about falling back so many places. His pit stop had gone more than just wrong. He wasn’t able to do anything, to prevent it. And that was exactly the reason why he had been so quiet and thoughtful before. Because he couldn’t have changed it, even if he wanted so badly.

It was shortly before midnight, when Lando finally came back to his hotel room and like his boyfriend had pleaded him before, he also stayed there. After having a quick shower, he was already lying in bed since a half eternity, staring at the ceiling and he just couldn’t find his peace.

After rolling over his mattress for almost one hour, he sat up abruptly and rubbed his face exhausted. He was tired, more than just that after this long, exciting day, but he just couldn’t find his peace. Lando just couldn’t when he knew his boyfriend had a bad race, was sad about it and needed some comfort. And it was also the first time since a half eternity, that Lando should be sleeping separated from his Spaniard.

How often Lando was already frustrated after a bad race and Carlos was always there for him. He had always tried to cheer him up or just hold him in his arms to give him some comfort. Now it was his turn, he had to try it at least.

Only with his pyjama on, Lando got out of his bed and bare feet he wearily suffered over the soft carpet. After searching in the darkness for his boyfriend’s key card to his room, the young Brit finally went outside onto the corridor, where the bright light did hurt his sleepy eyes.

Carefully and as quietly as possible, he tried to open the hotel room door, before he peeked into the dark room. Maybe Carlos was already sleeping deep and his worries were for nothing. If he should really sleep, he will let him his peace and go back to his own room, but before he had to find out so.

“Carlos? Are you already sleeping?” Lando whispered softly into the darkness, still holding the door handle in his hand, to be able to slip outside again, if he shouldn’t get an answer. To his surprise he watched the hill of duvets in front of him coming to live and finally he also saw the messy, dark mane of his boyfriend racing up.

“Lando.” The Spaniard answered surprised. “What happened?” His voice did sound sleepy, but not less concerned. To calm down his nerves, the younger one told him “Nothing. It’s just I couldn’t sleep.” He explained, while biting down onto his lip, because actually his boyfriend had told him all clear to stay in his own room tonight.

“Come over here then, carino.” The older one whispered, already lifting the warm duvet welcomingly for him. Lando couldn’t suppress the smile of relieve. After closing the door behind himself, he quickly made his way over to his bed to dive under the comfy duvet and into his boyfriend’s strong arms.

“What’s wrong, carino? Actually you should be sleeping pretty well after today.” Carlos asked worried, while he eyed him closely and stroked with his thumb over the younger once cheek. “I couldn’t sleep because I knew you also couldn’t” Lando explained, which caused his team-mate to frown all confused down at him.

So the young Brit tried to explain once more, looking up at him with big, compassionate puppy eyes “I know you actually don’t want to see me tonight. I know you are sad about your race, probably also angry at me. I really appreciate what you have done for me today. I mean, you didn’t have to. It was your position and you don’t have to lose anything with your new contract for next year, but you still let me past you. You did it for the team and that was decent from you, like the way you always are. But I should have told you so already in the second I have got out of my car after the race. I was an idiot to you. I was smiling the whole time long and jumped around like the muppet I am. You have already comforted me so often after a bad race and I have just ignored you the whole time and didn’t even thank you. I feel bad for being so overjoyed the whole time long and not thinking about you for just one second. I’m sorry, Carlos. It was never my intention to steal you your place and make you even more upset. I’m a bad boyfriend.”

There was a pause and even when it were probably just a few seconds, it felt like a half eternity for the younger one, while he waited all tensed for his Spaniard’s reaction. He didn’t want to go back to his room and try to fall asleep all alone again. He wanted to stay here with him and cuddle till he won’t be disappointed and mad at him any more.

“Lando.” Carlos finally began and caused so the younger once heart to race even faster. “What are you even talking about? I was never mad at you, for not even one second. Don’t you remember about our promise? What happens on track stays on the track. It was for the team result. If someone should excuse himself, then it should be me. _I_ was a bad boyfriend to you, because I haven’t told you instantly how happy I am for you, how proud I am about your performance. I have bathed in disappointment and yes I also sulked a little, but that really wasn’t because of you.”

Speechless the young Brit looked up at his boyfriend and even in the darkness he could see how soft his eyes were looking down at him and also how serious he meant the just said. “Really? But you still couldn’t take my happiness, that’s why you have told me to stay at my own room tonight, or?”

The softness in his eyes changed into a mixture of confusion and sorry “Oh, carino. I’m so sorry you got it that way. It wasn’t my intention, really. I have actually wanted you to stay away from me, because I didn’t want to ruin your great mood with my bad. Lo siento, mi amor.”

“So you really aren’t mad at me? And you would like me to stay?” Lando still had to ask, just to know if he had got it right. “No, carino. I really wasn’t mad at you for one second and if you can take my sorrow, I would like you to stay and being the highlight of my day.”

Lando beamed up at him, before he quickly connected their lips into a warm, long kiss. During the process he had wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s neck and climbed his way up on his usual place on top of his body.

“After you have already taken my own teenager sorrow for so often, I will stay at your side forever. I know you are sad, but you really shouldn’t be. It’s not your fault and if the pit stop wouldn’t have been the way it was, I bet you would have been able to fight for a podium. I’m proud about you and if I could I would switch places with you now.”

Without any forewarning, the older one suddenly flipped them around, so the air got pressed out of Lando’s lungs, when he hit the mattress and he looked up all surprised at his boyfriend “What? You have said you would switch places with me.” Carlos teased, giving him one of his gorgeous winks.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Lando giggled, when he got the message. “I know, carino. I know.” The Spaniard affirmed, before he continued “You are so sweet, you know that?” But he didn’t let him give a chance to answer, instead he claimed Lando’s lips as his own, when he kissed him long in affection.

“But if I’m serious, I don’t even want to think about the race again, not even mention to talk about it. I just want to forget it and already think about the next. Let us better talk about your great race, carino.” Carlos suggested, while he stroked the tip of his nose with his own.

“You sure you want to hear that?” Lando still asked, he didn’t want to make his boyfriend feel uncomfortable or even sad again. “Yeah, I’m sure, carino. I love to see you all happy, to hear your voice sound that exciting way and see your wide smile. It makes me feel better, _you_ always make me feel better.”

“I love you, Carlos. I love you so much for being you.” Lando whispered, giving his nose the same affection back. “Te amo mas que nunca, carino. What would I do without you.” They postponed Lando’s story about his race for some more deep, passionate kissed, before they finally cuddled themselves close to each other and Lando told Carlos his day in every detail.


	4. 1. British gp - 'pretty boy' Lando & Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we have all seen Lando's painted fingernails 😉 do I even have to say more?!

**pretty boy**

Lando was in a good mood. It was his home grand prix, the weather was nice and he was pretty satisfied with his qualifying. Currently, he was already laying in his bed, watching his favourite movie, when the thought hit him.

Quickly he stood up to get barefoot over to his suitcase to get the little, black bag out of the side pocket. He hadn’t done that in a while, but he was so happy, in harmony with himself, that just the thought about it caused his heart to race faster. And he already exactly knew which one he wanted to take this time.

Determined he looked for the little, glass bottle with the so familiar black lid. Lando squeaked all excited, when he smelled the liquid, it was really way too long since the last time. He shifted on top of his bed, he couldn’t wait any more. The adrenalin was rushing through his veins, when the cool nail polish touched his fingernail and he almost floated over it.

The young Brit was biting down onto his lip to suppress another nervous squeak, while he tried to stay calm so his fingers won’t start to shake. Like always he let himself time, tried to make it as good as possible. After some minutes the whole magic was done and Lando fell relieved back into his pillows.

With a big grin he looked at his result, at his art. His fingernails were now covered in some pretty, light pink, shining in the faint light of the lamp on his night stand. Lando had almost forgotten about how great that felt every time. All patiently he waited till the liquid had dried completely.

He knew it was for only one night, he had to take the colour away again before he will leave his room for the race tomorrow morning, but being able to look at his fingernails being so pretty for just some hours, made him endless happy and satisfied.

He smiled to himself over both of his ears, whenever he looked down onto his nails, while he was holding his phone and searched through the internet. It just felt so good. Lando even fell asleep with that smile, while still staring at his pretty, pink nails.

But as peaceful and great the last evening was, as stressful and uncomfortable the next morning was. Lando had overslept, Jon had needed to wake him, when they should have actually already sitting in their car on the way to the track.

He gave the younger one ten minutes to get ready, just enough time to brush his teeth, trying to tame his curls, washing his face and jumping into the next best clothes he could find. Lando was in a hurry from the beginning of the day, till soon before the race start.

Like before every race, his team mate and he wished each other good luck, but because Lando was so stressed, Carlos made a stop by his driver room to tell him to stay safe and to give his very best. The Spaniard stayed some more to tell the younger one some fun story, watching Lando while getting into his race suit.

“And then Rupert really said he..” The older one was in the middle of his story, when he suddenly stopped. Confused Lando looked up at him and he had just wanted to ask him if he had forgotten about how to speak, when the Spaniard began to laugh out loud.

Was he taking on his race suit the wrong way or why did he suddenly begin to laugh that heartily? “What’s so funny, chilli?” Lando finally asked when his friend didn’t want to stop and he just couldn’t find the reason why he was doing so. Even already tears had formed in his eyes because he was laughing so much.

“It’s just.. you have some pain or something like that on your fingernails.. it looks like nail polish.” Carlos finally informed him between giggles and when Lando looked down at his fingernails he really had to notice in horror that he had totally forgotten about to take it away this morning. How could he forget that?

“Fuck.” He swore, while his head began to burn in embarrass and he tried to scratch the colour away from his nails. But of course it didn’t work, because he had to buy the more expensive nail polish and now he got the result for it.

At some point Carlos had stopped to laugh, instead he had eyed his younger team mate all close. How his cheeks had become all red from one second to the other, how his hands were shaking, while he tried to scratch the nail polish away. He got it and even when he was surprised, he still tried to be a friend and didn’t make it any more embarrassing for him.

“You have painted your nails on purpose?” The older one still asked, he just needed to know if he had understood his reaction right. Lando almost didn’t dare to look up into his eyes, but he finally still did and it broke Carlos’ heart. Tears were already swimming in his eyes, his under lip was shaking, while he looked up at him like a puppy.

“Oh.. okay.. I mean, why not.” He stammered, still unsure about what he should do with that confirmation. “What should I do now, Carlos? I don’t want anyone to see it.” Lando whined, one of those thick, clear tears was close to fall over the edge of his eyes and the Spaniard had really compassion with him.

“Don’t you have anything here to make it away?” He asked in a soft voice, trying to calm him down with taking his shaking hands into his and stroking gently over his knuckles. Desperately he shook his head and this time a tear made its way down to his chin. Carlos needed to help his friend at any cost.

“Okay, don’t worry. I will find a solution, cabron. I will be back in a few minutes, just wait for me here. Okay?” Carlos whispered to which Lando could only node his head. He stroked through his curls, before he left his team mate’s driver room to look for one familiar, blond woman of their team.

When he had finally found Charlotte in their garage, he pulled at her arm to get her away from everyone so no one could hear them, when he asked her with a lowered voice “I need to ask you something now, but you need to promise me before to not ask any questions nor talk to anyone about it. Okay?”

Even when the woman was eyeing him very sceptical, she still finally nodded agreeing her head. Carlos breathed deep inside his lungs, before he finally said it out loud, when he whispered “I need something to remove nail polish.”

“Why?” It was normal to react like that, when a Formula One driver ask you that question, but still. Charlotte had promised Carlos to not ask any questions and because she still did, he raised his eyebrows at her.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I actually don’t even want to know why you need that.” She waved her arms, she probably wouldn’t believe him anyway. “So you have something?” The woman took him by his wrist to lead him into another room. “Yeah, I have some remover in my purse.”

Two minutes later, Carlos was hurrying back to Lando’s room with the little bottle hidden inside his race suit, so no one could see him walking through the paddock with some nail polish remover.

The young racer jumped when he heard the door of his room getting opened, but he relaxed instantly when he saw it was Carlos. And he relaxed even more, when he pulled the little bottle out of his race suit. Best he had wanted to start crying again, but for that wasn’t time any more.

Happy to see his younger friend so relieved about the liquid, the Spaniard smiled to himself, before he handled it over to him and said “I will wait, till you are finished to make sure no one interrupts you.” Grateful Lando nodded his head, before he quickly began with his work.

Within one minute he was done, never before he had been that quickly, when he handled the bottle back into Carlos arms, so he could bring it back to wherever he had taken it. The Spaniard also opened his window, so no one could smell that pungent smell of the nail polish remover and become suspicious. “Carlos.” The younger one started, but he didn’t know how to go on.

“It’s okay, cabron. You need to focus on the race right now, okay? Try to calm down, everything is good.” Carlos looked right into his eyes, while he had laid his hand on top of his shoulder, making sure this whole situation here was manageable for him. After some seconds of staring back into his soft, so familiar eyes, Lando finally nodded his head.

The race had been good after the whole shock. The young Brit still didn’t know how he could forget to remove his nail polish this morning, but everything had happened so quickly and he thought that probably no one had seen his polished nails, because he was wearing a hoodie with the sleeves over his fingers most of the time.

In the end he was relieved that Carlos had noticed it. Better him than anyone else or god forbid maybe someone from the media and the way his friend had reacted had showed Lando once again what a good friend his team mate actually was.

Of course, he had laughed first, but he had stopped in the second he had realized the colour on his fingernails wasn’t unintentionally. He had tried to calm him down and he had even found a solution, like always. And he hadn’t even thanked him for that.

Why Lando had written him a message, if he wanted to come over to his room. Within moments Carlos had answered to be there in five minutes. And indeed, he did knock at his door not soon after.

Like already so many evenings before, the Spaniard entered his hotel room to spend some time with his team mate, but this time was a little different after the today's happening. “Carlos, I..” Lando began all unsure in the second the door was closed and they were alone.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want, cabron. If you want we don’t ever have to talk about it.” The Spaniard tried to help him out of this uncomfortable situation and grateful about his understanding and being able to call him his friend, Lando nodded his head.

“But I still want to thank you for helping me. I should have already the first place, but I was so.. you have seen the way I was, so thank you, Carlos. You are one great friend.” The younger one smiled sweetly up at him and the same smile the Spaniard gifted him back, before he patted his head and suggested “No problem, cabron. That’s what friends are for. Are you ready to get your ass kicked in FIFA?”

After four rounds of FIFA and getting his ass indeed kicked four times, the two team mates were laying back in the bed and watched a random show on the TV. It was still not too late and both enjoyed each other’s company, so Carlos stayed for some more.

The older one was currently checking his Instagram feed, while Lando was watching him and suddenly it did burst out of him without having really the control over it. “I don’t do it very often. Only sometimes. It makes me feel good.” For one quick moment Carlos frowned at him, already forgotten about it, like they had actually agreed to.

But quickly he understood about what his friend was talking about and if he wanted to talk to him, he was also ready to listen. He offered him a soft, understanding smile, before he secured him “It’s okay, cabron. You are not accountable to anyone, also not to me. You can do whatever you want as long as it makes you happy.”

Goose bumps broke free over Lando’s arms. He had never talked with anyone about it and he had also never planned to do so, but now after he had said it out loud it felt good, very good even. And talking with Carlos, his best friend about it, encouraged him to keep going.

“I have always admired the painted nails from other women. It was always the first thing I was looking at, when I was younger. I actually still do. One day I wanted to try it myself and took one of my mum’s nail polish. Later I also borrowed some of my sisters, without them knowing about it, of course. It makes me happy and cheers me up, when I had a bad day and yesterday I was so relieved and satisfied with myself that I finally did it again after a longer time. It has helped me through dark days and has brightened my good days even more.”

“There is nothing wrong about it, cabron. Do whatever you want to do, do whatever makes you feel good and helps you keep going. No one can tell you it is wrong.” Carlos whispered, before he placed his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side. Tears of happiness were building up in Lando’s eyes. He was touched about the Spaniard’s understanding and support.

He was overwhelmed about all those happy feelings rushing through his body at the moment that the words simply babbled over his lips without his will again. “Do you want to see them?”

Lando should learn to express himself better, but after some seconds his friend seemed to understand what he meant anyway and he finally nodded agreeing his head. All excited the young Brit hurried over to his suitcase to fish out the little bag and climb back onto the bed.

In a long line he set up all his nail polish and finally also presented those little glass bottles to his friend. He knew a story to every one. Where he had bought it, when, why. When he had used that colour, where and why. Why he did choose this one the most when he was sad, why this one when he was happy and why that one was his favourite colour ever.

Carlos listened and watched him patiently and very closely. He knew what that meant to Lando, so he showed interest and give him some support. Lando was talking about his nail polish since over thirty minutes, when he didn’t have his tongue and lips under control again, when he asked all excited

“Can I paint your nails?” And once again the Spaniard was shocked and speechless first. “I.. I’m sorry, Carlos. I know I shouldn’t have asked that. It’s already more than just kind from you to listen to my nonsense, but.. you know I have never painted someone else fingernails, only my own and I just thought.. No, please. Forget it. You have already done enough for me today.”

But before the young Brit could pack his nail polish back into the little, black bag again, Carlos stopped him with laying his hand on top of his and smiling softly down at him “It’s not nonsense when it makes you feel so happy, cabron. And as long as you promise me to take it away tomorrow morning again, you can do with my fingernails whatever you want tonight.”

Lando instantly beamed up at the older one, he couldn’t believe his luck. “Really?” He just had to ask one more time to be sure he had understood him right. Quickly Carlos nodded agreeing his head, which caused to let the younger once heart skip a beat, before he already began with his work.

Excited he searched through his range for the fitting colour for his best friend’s fingernails. All carefully, even when his heart was racing inside his chest and he best wanted to jump up and down from excitement, Lando painted Carlos’ nails in their team colours.

The papaya orange did fit also perfectly to his tent and the blue, which came as close to their McLaren blue as possible, he had chosen for his ring finger, while the other became the orange.

It felt so satisfying to be able to paint someone else nails, Lando had goose bumps everywhere on his skin, since he had taken the Spaniard’s hand into his. After the nail polish had dried, the young Brit used the black one with the very thin paintbrush he didn’t use very often, because it never really worked by himself.

But it did with Carlos, with having both hands free. He drew two perfect 5 onto the blue on his ringer fingers, his friend’s number in Formula One. The Spaniard just couldn’t look away from his friend any more. Lando was so focused, it was the most adorable thing ever.

The tip of his pink tongue did peek out from the corner of his mouth so concentrated he was. And when he was finally finished with his art, he leaned all satisfied back and looked with a big grin at his work.

“Masterpiece.” Carlos told him, which caused to make him beam even more. And if he was serious, his nails did really look amazing. Every woman on this planet would be jealous at him. Lando had talent in every sense when it came to drawing and painting.

“But now it’s my turn.” The Spaniard told his friend, while he already searched through the little bottles. He also wanted to try it, Lando had made him feel this way, because it looked like fun. “Really, you want to paint my fingernails?” The younger one still asked in shock. It was already more than just nice from his team mate to let him colour his fingernails, but now he also wanted to paint his.

Lando had never got his nails painted, he was always doing it by himself, but just the thought made him all excited and overjoyed again. “If you trust me, cabron.” The Spaniard winked and the younger one would actually follow him to the end of the world, so yes. He trusted him and if it should be a massacre, he could still make use of the remover.

“This one. I think it fits perfectly to your pretty eyes.” Carlos finally announced, while he showed his friend the olive green nail polish. Happy with his choice, Lando nodded his head wildly agreeing, before he laid his hand into the safety of his friend’s.

It was funny and sweet at the same time to see the older one with the little bottle in his big hands, trying to only paint his nails and not his skin, being more focused on it than Lando had ever seen him before. A warm shiver ran down his back so good it did feel. No feeling was compared to this one.

If the young Brit was serious, his friend made a pretty decent job. Of course, he did, it was Carlos-I-am-good-at-everything-Sainz. In the end the Spaniard even blew over his nails to make them dry quicker, before he asked how he liked it.

Even when the nail polish probably wasn’t already dry, he just couldn’t hold himself back any more, when he crashed forward into his team mate’s arms and hugged him all tight. “I love it, it’s perfect. Thank you, Carlos. Thank you so much. This means a lot to me, you can’t even imagine how much.”

He could feel the Spaniard wrapping his arms around his smaller body and pressing him softly against his chest. “I know, cabron. I know. You are one sweet, loveable boy, my friend.” Carlos whispered into his curls, before he kissed the top of his head.

“And next time we paint our toenails.” Lando suggested, while his cheek was still pressed against his team mate’s chest. His statement caused Carlos to laugh out loud and also the younger one began to giggle, being as happy tonight as he wasn’t since a longer time.

The two team mates had the prettiest fingernails on that evening in Silverstone, that was for sure.


	5. Belgian gp - 'say it' Lando/Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Carlos calling Lando 'baby' in this one! 🥺

**Say it**

_Interviewer: How lucky have you felt to have Carlos as your first team mate in F1, and how much are you gonna miss him when he does move to Ferrari next year?_

Carlos had leaned all curious and expectant closer into Lando’s direction by that question. It wasn’t the first time someone had asked his younger team mate about that, but maybe this time his answer will be different to all those times before. He had to admit, he was excited about his reaction and about what he will say.

 _Lando: Not that much!_ The young Brit said, like Carlos didn’t mean the world to him. _With all honesty, you know, I’ll still see him around, when I’m passing him on the racetrack I can wave at him! Um.._ Of course, he had to make fun about his move again. Of course, he did. That was the only thing he did, whenever someone only mentioned the name Ferrari.

 _Carlos: Hmmm._ Those jokes slowly but sure got boring, he really had to come up with something new soon. _Lando: Yeah! You know, I think it’s difficult, he’s my only team made I ever had in Formula One so.._ And next to that, Carlos had also happened to be his first boyfriend, the first one he had told those sweet three words and also the first one he felt completely accepted and loved with. But that was just irrelevant at the moment.

 _Lando: I was gonna say ‘as good as he get’s’, but I think it’s only downhill ‘cause it’s his birthday next week, or in a couple of weeks._ Carlos was thankful for the mask covering his big grin, because he was aware of that Lando exactly knew when his birthday was.

He had written his birthday with hundreds of little hearts framing inside his pocket calendar, Jon forced him to keep, so he won’t miss any of his meetings. And Lando had also been pretty mysterious to him in the last few days, like he did something Carlos wasn’t allowed to know. So he had probably planned something for his birthday, but still he did pretend like he didn’t even know the exact date.

 _Carlos: On Monday._ The Spaniard corrected him, getting an indifferent nod of his boyfriend, like he wasn’t already excited about Carlos’ reaction to his birthday present.

 _Lando: And he’s.. The young Brit went on, like it was nothing special. Yeah, he’s getting quite old. 28? 27?_ Now he did also pretend like he didn’t exactly know how old he will get. Carlos couldn’t believe his boyfriend any more. _Carlos: 26 man!_ He said played all offended, but also surprised about his great acting. The mask probably helped so, because it did probably cover his lightly reddened cheeks, because he really wasn’t a very good liar.

 _Lando: Still quite old!_ He teased and even when the older one couldn’t see it, he still knew his boyfriend had that cheeky smile on his lips at that moment. _Carlos: Thanks to you. You make me feel old!_ He finally backfired. What Lando could do, was Carlos already able to do since a long time.

 _Lando: So, I don’t know. I think we have, you know, we have a good relationship, we have worked well together, it’s been good fun and I think, it’s why I do Formula One, you know.._ They had a better relationship like some would even dare to think and they had indeed worked pretty well together, had a lot of fun, even when all this Lando really hadn’t expected for his first year and also Carlos hadn’t believed to find something like that in this world.

 _Carlos: Then say it! ‘Yes, you are gonna miss me’. Say it. Say it now._ The older one challenged. He had wanted to hear it so badly, coming from Lando’s own lips, even when Carlos already exactly knew he will and he already did so now. But still, it would have been so satisfied to hear it from the younger one himself. _Lando: You can’t force me to say anything.._

This little piece of shit, Carlos thought to himself. Why didn’t he want to just admit it? _Carlos: Yes, say it!_ When they couldn’t tell the world about them, about the feelings they had for each other, he could at least say this. It was obviously actually.

It almost had the same energy as back in Barcelona, while doing that one hilarious sky video and Carlos had to ask Lando at least five times inside that McLaren, if he had missed him over the winter. Fully being aware of that he had indeed missed him very much, whenever he was back in Spain.

 _Lando: Uh, no!_ The young Brit still refused stubbornly. _Carlos: You are gonna miss me!_ It were just five easy, simply words, why couldn’t he just finally say it? There was a pause, in which Carlos knew his boyfriend thought about it for a few seconds, if he should finally give in or not.

 _Lando: No!_ He simply said to everyone’s disappointed. Of course, he didn’t give in. He was just way too proud and cheeky for that. Carlos let his head fall, but he still giggled at the same time. Lando probably won’t ever admit it, no matter how often someone will ask him about it.

After the press conference, the Spaniard tickled his boyfriend’s rips after being so cheeky once again. Before their ways got separated, he quickly gave him a peck on his cheek, when no one was watching them, and moved his hand through his cute curls to leave them behind in a sweet mess.

When Carlos finally came back into his hotel room that evening, Lando was already waiting for him. With his pyjama on, he was sitting on top of the bed, with his phone inside his hands and that one cheeky grin on his lips once again. “Why are you smirking like that? What have you done this time?” The Spaniard wanted to know, before he got over to his boyfriend to place a quick kiss onto his cheek.

“Nothing. Why do you always think I have done something I shouldn’t?” Lando asked, like the innocent angel he was playing, like he didn’t exactly know about what the older one was talking about. He looked up at him with his best puppy eyes, but Carlos knew better. “Because I already know you way too good, cabron. You can’t fool me any more. That’s over, baby.”

Lando only shrugged his shoulders, but still he finally admitted “I have just commented under the last post of the F1 Instagram account.” While Carlos was toeing off his shoes, he asked curious “And what’s the post about?”

“About us.” The young Brit answered shortly, his eyes did shine and with his teeth biting down onto his lip, he tried to suppress another cheeky smile. “About us?” Carlos repeated, with his one eyebrow up to his hairline. “Yeah, take a look.” Lando said almost challenging, while he licked over the corner of his mouth and got his boyfriend so too curious to not look at it.

They have posted about their press conference from earlier, strictly speaking about the part where Lando was roasting his boyfriend once again with not wanting to admit, that he will indeed miss him next year.

After Carlos had watched the whole video, even when he could still exactly remember about it with it just being a few hours ago, he scrolled down to the comments, finding Lando’s crying emoji under it.

“Why this one? I thought you won’t miss me?” It was now the Spaniard, who said so all challenging. “Yeah, that’s true. But I’m already tired about this question. Why does anyone have to ask me that?” Lando told his boyfriend, played offended about it.

“They will stop to ask you so, when you finally admit it.” Carlos tried to explain, while he tipped ‘Say it. Admit it.’ under the post as well. “No.” Lando’s voice did sound like the one from a very stubbornly little boy, while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Then stop complaining that you are annoyed about that question in interviews, cabron. It’s your own fault.” The older one told his boyfriend, while he tried to get out of his hoodie, leaving his dark mane back in a wild mess. “Why do they even think that I will miss you? They don’t know about us.”

“Yeah, but they have eyes in their heads and not buttons, baby. Everyone can see that we come along very well with each other and that we also like one another. They probably don’t know how much even, but still they get it. We are more than just team mates, we are friends. And also something more.” Carlos winked down at his boyfriend playfully.

“Maybe, but I still won’t ever say it.” Lando said teasingly, exactly knowing what it did to the older one. Before he could even realize what was happening, Carlos pulled onto his ankles, so he slipped down the headboard, till he was laying with his back on the mattress.

The Spaniard tickled his sensitive soles, before he climbed onto the bed as well and set himself on top of the younger one, so he couldn’t flee when he started to tickle his rips. Like a snake, Lando was moving under his body, trying to get free from his grip.

But with sitting on top of him with his legs on each side of upper body, it was pointless for Lando for even trying it. Now he had to get through that, after always being so cheeky.

“Say it. Just say it and I will stop tickling you, cabron.” Carlos told him, already also laughing from the bottom of his heart. His boyfriend only shook his head in response, already unable to form any words.

Lando’s belly was already hurting from laughing that deep and much, tears were running down his cheeks and desperately he kicked his legs against the mattress.

But it was hopeless, Carlos won’t stop anytime soon. Probably also not if he should even pee his pants.

“Say it!” The older one demanded once again and this time Lando took his chance, nodded his head in agreement and tried to bring those words over his lips “Yes. Yes, I will. Please, stop! I can’t!” The young Brit begged, he was really close to the need of a fresh pair of pants.

“Alright.” Carlos finally gave in and stopped to tickle his neck, but still he kept sitting on top of him, just in case. Lando needed a few moments to recover, because he could still feel his boyfriend’s clever fingertips all over his body.

“C’mon now, say it!” The Spaniard told him impatiently, by now he really wanted to hear those words coming from his lips. But once again the Spaniard got disappointed, when the younger one began to grin that way too cheeky way once again, shook his head and answered determined “Nnnnno!”

Lando even showed him his pink tongue, like the little, juvenile boy he still was sometimes. Carlos sighted, before he rolled his eyes. Lando giggled sure of victory under him, but the air got pressed out of his lungs one again, when his boyfriend suddenly leaned down to him with his hands pressed into the mattress right next to his head.

“Fine, then don’t say it.” The Spaniard finally gave in all tiredly about this topic, while he eyed the younger one closely. “But you will gonna miss me so bad, when I’m gone, Lando Norris.” Carlos whispered, while looking deep into his eyes and keeping their connection for some moments, before he leaned down to quickly kiss his boyfriend’s surprised lips.

He then rolled off of him and grabbed his pyjama, before disappearing into the bathroom to take a shower, without looking back at his boyfriend for one more time. Carlos was still smiling to himself, while he stood under the hot water beams.

He exactly knew that Lando will miss him, he knew it, but still it would have been nice, if he would finally admit it. Before Carlos had signed for Ferrari, he had talked with his boyfriend about it, of course. He had told him about their offer between Christmas and New Year.

And his reaction he won’t ever forget. “You will take the offer, right?” It was the first thing he had said, just one second after he had told him the big news. If Carlos was serious, he really hadn’t expected such a reaction from it. He had actually expected an outraged, sad, overwhelmed and maybe also disappointed Lando, he had actually even expected some tears, but nothing like this.

“I don’t know yet. I first wanted to talk with you about it. It does affect you in some kind of way as well. You are my boyfriend, you are part of my life and I want to hear what you think. Your opinion is the most important one for me and if you aren’t okay with it, I won’t accept their offer. It would be okay, I would understand it. You can also think about it for some time, if you need to.”

“No. You would be an idiot to not take the seat.” It was Lando’s last and only opinion and to have his full support just caused Carlos to love him even more. After that, they haven’t really talked about the topic again, until May, when the news got finally official.

But still, no tears, no fear, no worries, just nothing. The only thing Lando did was roasting his boyfriend about his move to Ferrari whenever he could, especially in front of cameras. Carlos wasn’t really annoyed about it, but it would have still been nice, if Lando would have finally said the truth out loud. At least when they were alone. He could understand he didn’t want to lose his image as the one who can’t-miss-someone-he-had-never-liked in front of everyone else.

During washing his hair and shaving, Carlos’ thoughts had drifted off and by the time he had stepped outside the bathroom, he didn’t even think about the reason of the tickling massacre from before any more.

Only when he looked over to his boyfriend sitting with tears in his eyes all lost on top of the bed where he had let him behind with his legs pressed against his chest, the Spaniard got it that something was wrong. “Lando. What’s wrong baby? What happened?” He asked all concerned, while quickly hurrying over to where the little, broken soul was sitting.

“I’m sorry.” Lando finally whined, after he had swallowed down his tears to be able to answer his question, even when it only caused even more questions in return. “About what are you sorry for, baby?” Carlos asked carefully, because he really didn’t have a clue. All gently he stroked those curls out of his face and eyed him compassionate.

“Because I can’t say it. I just can’t.” His boyfriend tried to explain with thin words and shaking lips. The Spaniard needed some moments to get the meaning of his words. Yeah, it would have been nice to hear it, but he also really didn’t want to cause tears because of it and force him to anything he obviously didn’t feel comfortable with.

“Oh, baby. You don’t have to, it was just..” Carlos tried to calm him down with a warm, understanding smile, but Lando quickly interrupted him, when he told him his heart “No, you don’t understand. I really _can’t_ say it, because I’m afraid if I will say it out loud, I will do it. Already then, right at that moment. I exactly know, I’m fully aware about that I will miss you. It’s not that I will only miss you, it’s so much more even. I will miss you every second, every moment, no matter what I will do. I already know now that I will simply forget about you not being here any more. I will probably turn around to expect you right behind me to tell you something funny, but I will only get it that you are gone, when you aren’t there when I will turn around. I will catch myself running into the direction of your driver room to hug you and wish you good luck and only stop doing so half way, because I will remember about you not being there waiting for me any more. I will feel lost, whenever I will have done something stupid and you won’t be there to take me into your arms and tell me that everything will be good. We won’t be able to spend every minute together any more, we won’t be able to laugh together any more and have fun. I will miss your stolen kisses, I will miss your presence, I will miss your support, I will miss your touches, the looks you are giving me, I will miss your encouraging words before every race, I will miss everything about you. I will miss you so, so much Carlos. I can’t even tell you how much. But.. I just can’t say it. At least not now. If I admit it, I won’t be able to stop myself any more. I just want to procrastinate it at long as possible. I will miss you so much, but I just can’t start doing so already now. I would be a complete mess.”

First the older one was overwhelmed with what he had just heard. He could only stare down at his boyfriend in shock. First he hadn’t want to admit it and now he told him his all feelings all at once. Carlos was aware about that it won’t be easy for the younger one, but he felt sorry about that he had never noticed what was going on under his I-won’t-miss-you-facade.

Those clear, thick tears running down his boyfriend’s cheeks finally brought him back to life. “Lando. Oh sweet, sweet Lando. Come here.” The Spaniard whispered in affection, before he easily pulled the smaller one on top of his lap to cuddle him.

Softly he cradled Lando in his arms, let him cry out all his fear and worries by his shoulder, till his body slowly stopped trembling that much. “I didn’t want to make you feel sad with what I have said before. You don’t have to be sorry, baby. I always knew that you will miss me, but I wasn’t aware about that you will miss me that much, even already now. And I also didn’t understand, why you didn’t want to say it out loud. But I promise you, baby, nothing will change. I will always be close to you, you just have to keep those funny stories till we will see each other again in the end of the day. And you can still come running into my driver room, you just have to pass a few garages before. I will always be there for you whenever you will need me, no matter what it is. I’m will still be here, Lando. I’m not going anywhere without you. I’m aware about that it will be hard in the beginning, but I also know that we will make it. Who knows what it was good for, baby. Maybe this wouldn’t have worked long-term with being at the same team. Now we can fully focus on our jobs during the day and enjoy each other’s company even more, when we are alone. You won’t lose me, baby. You won’t get rid of me so easily, I promise.”

Lando had to smile about his boyfriend’s words, even when he was still crying quietly in his arms. Carlos looked down at him, he noticed his smile, before he kissed the top of his head in affection. “Yeah, that’s right, baby. Please, stop crying and smile again. Even when you sometimes really annoy me a little with your cheeky way, especially when you roast me in front of the cameras, I still love to see you like that so much more than crying your eyes out about something which won’t ever happen. I love you and nothing on this world can change that, also not Ferrari. You are my everything, baby. And you don’t have to say it, because I know it anyway.”

Lando was sniffing in his arms, before he pulled away to look up at him through his wet lashes “I also love you Carlos, with me whole heart. That’s why I’m so scared. You are my first one and I can’t lose you.” Gently the older one whipped the still present tears away from his reddened cheeks, before he whispered down at him “You won’t, baby.”

“I believe you, but I’m still a little worried.” Lando admitted, while he tried to avoid his eyes. “I know, but you will quickly see that you don’t have to worry about anything, baby. As long as the two of us are together, everything will be good. You will see. And now stop worrying. I’m very keen on getting some Lando cuddles tonight.”

The younger one began to giggle, the exact reaction Carlos had hoped for. He just hated it to see his boyfriend like that. He liked it so much more to see him happy and smiling, even when that meant to get teased and roasted some times. And also when the young man lying in his arms and cuddling into his side won’t say those words anytime soon, he still knew that he will miss him.

Because Carlos will miss Lando like hell as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to that one sweet Tumblr user for giving me the last shove to write this chapter and inspire me! ❤️


	6. Italy gp - 'sweeter than Tiramisu' Lando/Carlos

**sweeter than Tiramisu**

Like every Thursday in a race week it had been a pretty stressful and exhausting day with all those media stuff. The only good thing about those days were the evenings, when all the annoying interviews were finally over and like already so many Thursdays before, Lando was currently on his way to his team mate’s hotel room to play some FIFA together.

If he thought back at the current day once again, there had actually been a highlight, something pretty nice and funny, except Charlotte telling them about two hours ago, that they were finally allowed to leave and have dinner.

Because once again Henrik had come up with an idea for a new McLaren challenge and if Lando was serious, it had been his favourite so far. Doing such challenges with Carlos together was always fun, but this one was different. It wasn’t only funny, it somehow was also flirty, even when it probably wasn’t Carlos intention and sure it wasn’t Henrik’s.

The challenge had caused the young Brit to feel pretty hot suddenly and he would also lie, if he would say he wasn’t turned on by the way Carlos was literally stroking this lucky Tiramisu right in front of his eyes.

He couldn’t look away any more, how carefully he first whipped the cacao powder on the very top away with his fingertips, before he added more pressure and digged his fingertips softly, almost carefully like he didn’t want to hurt it, into the sweet dessert. Carlos did that all with so much carefulness and softness, but at the same time he looked so sure about what he was doing there, while fingering the Tiramisu.

And if Lando was serious once again, at that moment he had really wished to switch places with that Tiramisu. Hell, he was jealous about a damn dessert. Because the difference was that this dessert was right under his team mate’s soft fingers, getting stroked the way he always wanted to get touched by Carlos and finally he had even licked that sweet all delightful from his fingers. What a happy, happy dessert he had thought to himself at that moment.

A warm shiver ran down Lando’s back while he thought about those moments again, causing him to smirk dreamily to himself. A few moments later he already stood in front of the Spaniard’s hotel room and knocked against the door. Within seconds the older one opened it and let him inside, like already so many evenings before.

If Lando had looked at his team mate, while he slipped inside the room and jumped on top of the bed, he would have got his expression and he would have asked instantly why he did look that way. Especially because he had never seen that expression on him before.

But instead, Lando made himself comfortable onto the mattress and just wanted to reach for the PlayStation controller on the bedside table, when he asked teasingly “Do you want to play some FIFA or do you still haven’t recovered from your last lost match?”

But instead of answering his younger team mate, Carlos only stood there in the middle of the room and watched him closely. Lando just looked up at the older one for the first time since he had entered his hotel room, when even after seconds he still hadn’t replied.

“Carlos? Are you okay?” The young Brit asked sceptical with a tilted head. He could tell that something was wrong, but he couldn’t name it only by his friend’s expression yet. The Spaniard finally shook his head lightly to come back to life, before he secured him “Yeah. I’m alright.”

But still, Lando didn’t buy him that, why he kept on eyeing him with a frown. Carlos finally sighted loudly, before he got over to where Lando was sitting on his bed and he lowered himself on the mattress as well. “It’s just..” The older one finally started, but he had to hold on for some more moments, thinking about whatever he wanted or didn’t want to say it now and if it should be really such a great idea like he had first thought it would be.

Finally, he came to the decision that he needed to say something or he will lose his strength completely. “I don’t want to play FIFA tonight.” Carlos finally spit out, even when Lando had actually expected something else, something bigger. “Oh. Okay. Do you want to watch a movie then?”

Inside his head, the younger one was already thinking about a movie he would like to see. Maybe they could watch the rest of The Wolf of Wall Street, after he had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie the last time. The Spaniard almost looked tormented, while he still searched for the right words.

“No, I also don’t want to watch a movie.” At least he had said something, even when it wasn’t all he had wanted to say out loud so badly. Confused Lando eyed him, not exactly knowing what was going on with his team mate tonight. “Alright. But what do you want to do then?” The younger one asked curious, by now he was already a little scared about his friend’s behaviour. Carlos had never acted like that before.

Maybe he wanted to be alone tonight and he just didn’t know how to tell him so without hurting his feelings. Just that thought made Lando indeed a little sad, because he really liked and enjoyed spending time with his team mate, but if he wasn’t in the mood for it tonight, he would still respect it. Actually the younger one had just wanted to tell him that he will better leave him alone now, when Carlos’ familiar stopped him from doing so.

The Spaniard looked deep into his eyes for some moments, like he was desperately searching for something inside them. He seemed to have found the answer he was looking for, when he sighted loudly and finally reached forward to take Lando’s hand into his and the young Brit’s heart skipped a beat like every time their skin did touch.

“You trust me, right?” What question was that, Lando asked himself confused. Of course, he did trust his team mate fully, but why should this be important tonight? But still, he nodded determined his head to his friend’s serious question. “I.. I would like to try something.” Carlos finally said it out loud and when he got his younger team mate’s expression, he quickly added “If you shouldn’t like it, we can stop whenever you want.”

Lando kept on watching his friend with big eyes and lightly parted lips. He couldn’t follow his way of thoughts, why the older one finally asked with a shaking, unsure voice “Are you okay with that?” He didn’t even have to think about it for one second. Lando did trust Carlos his life and they could stop, whenever he wanted, like the Spaniard had promised him, so he didn’t have to lose anything.

He saw no reason to not nod his head in agreement. The older one showed him a quick smile, the first one tonight, before he whispered “Good. Just keep sitting here.” Lando could only watch his team mate climbing down from the bed and walking over to his mini bar in the corner. Because his back and broad shoulders did shield the view, he only recognized the item he had taken out of the little fridge, when he was already on his way back to him.

It was a small dessert plate with some very delicious looking Tiramisu, like the one from a few hours ago. Carlos climbed back onto the mattress and on his knees he crawled closer to where Lando was sitting on his legs. When the Spaniard leaned back onto his heels, he ordered his younger team mate.

“Hold up your hands.” And because the younger one still didn’t have a clue about what he had planned, he did like he got told. Also because he always listened to him and always did what he ordered him to do. If Lando was serious, he liked bossy Carlos, he had also liked it when he had told him to pull his fingers into the melon today. It did turn him on, exactly knowing how wrong it did sound. But why did Carlos made such a big deal about eating some Tiramisu together, Lando had just asked himself, when he noticed there wasn’t any spoon on the plate.

The older one checked his friend’s expression for one more time, before he whispered obviously nervously “Alright, just hold it like that and.. enjoy.” Lando still frowned confused at the older one, but his heart began to beat faster again, even when this time Carlos wasn’t touching him.

Instead, his team mate touched the Tiramisu all lightly with his fingertips, like he had already done this afternoon. Even when the plate in his hands was ice-cold from the fridge, Lando’s body was still on fire and his eyes widened almost painfully, because Carlos really didn’t try to make any fun here.

He was all serious, watched his reaction closely, while he kept on stroking the dessert with, like he had said himself a few hours ago, his delicate fingers. Lando swallowed hard and he could feel his cheeks blush in a deep red, but still he couldn’t take his eyes away, just like by their challenge.

And only after some moments, his overwhelmed brain realized that Carlos obviously must have got it how much that Tiramisu part had turned him on. Lando asked himself if maybe someone else had noticed it as well, if he had really been that obvious. 

Only then Lando remembered about that he had changed his sitting position a few times and had shifted in his seat uncomfortable, when Carlos had begun to stroke the dessert in front of the camera. He had clenched, pressed his thighs together and had tried to pull baby Yoda on top of his lap to hide his suddenly very interested dick with whatever Carlos had tried to do to the Tiramisu. He had bent forward to see even more, to not miss one second of it, because he was so delighted to watch his fingers and their striking work.

Maybe it had been his stares, hell he hadn’t been able to take his eyes away from Carlos’ hand any more. Maybe it was the way he had licked all heated over his lips, even when no one had actually been able to see it under his mask, but something must have betrayed him, because his team mate right in front of him had still got it how much he had enjoyed their challenge today.

Lando finally dared to look up at the older one all shyly through his lashes. But to his surprise Carlos wasn’t teasing him or made fun about his reaction, the total opposite even. He seemed tensed as well, but relaxed when their eyes met and even when the young Brit was still overwhelmed with the situation, he at least hadn’t asked him to stop.

He did still hold the plate right in front of their eyes like he was told to and watched his friend’s show with the same interest as already this afternoon. By now the cacao powder on the very top was almost completely gone, it did stick onto the Spaniard’s fingertips now. About that Lando still hadn’t pleaded him to stop, Carlos took as his permission to keep going and get literally even deeper into it.

Carefully he pressed his fingers into the soft dessert, earning a gasp from the younger one for it. But Carlos didn’t get the whole way inside, only his nails disappeared, before he pulled his fingers out, just to get back inside again in the very next moment. The soft sound it made caused Lando to drool even more.

The sweet cream did linger, stick onto Carlos’ fingers, whenever he tried to free them from the dessert. Lando had to swallow hard by the view he got offered, before he bit down onto his lip, exactly feeling the way his dick inside his sweatpants did react to this all here.

He almost whined in disappointment, when his team mate finally really pulled his fingers all the way out of the Tiramisu, but his eyes widened once again, when he had to watch how Carlos slowly brought his from the sweet covered fingers closer to his lips and took them one by one into his mouth to lick them all clean.

He took special care by his thumb, licking it from the base up to his fingertip, before he lightly bit into it there. Lando still didn’t know if he was dreaming or if this really happened here right in front of his eyes, but either way he enjoyed every damn second of it. It was the hottest he had ever seen in his whole life.

No porno he had ever seen was compared to the Spaniard’s thick lips enclosing around his fingers, licking, hell sucking them clean from the cream, while his eyes were only fixed on him the whole time long. Carlos’ eyes were always dark, but nothing compared to the darkness which was taking him in at the moment.

Even when at the same time a fire was burning inside them, he could exactly see it. And all Lando could still do was staring speechless at his team mate and watching every of his movements closely with a wild racing heart and an ever-growing dick.

Lando was still fixed at Carlos’ eyes, when the older one took the plate he was holding until this moment from him and balanced it in his own left hand now. He was surprised, when after the Spaniard had reached out for his hand, he got it how much his own but also Carlos’ hand did shake in excitement.

Gently the older one leaded his hand closer to the plate, before he enclosed his palm on the back of his hand and did lead his index finger closer and closer to the dessert, till the tip touched the cold cream and Lando’s dick twitched inside his pants.

Carlos digged his finger deeper and deeper into the sweet, but before his fingertip could reach the plate, he stopped and stirred his finger through the sticky cream. Alternately the young Brit watched his finger getting moved through the sweet and looked up at the older one, while Carlos eyes were only fixed on him the whole time long.

When the Spaniard was satisfied with his finger being covered enough from the delicious cream, he pulled his hand away and instead brought it closer to his thick lips. With an opened mouth Lando had to watch how Carlos licked his index finger from the bottom to the very top clean, before he lightly sucked and nibbled onto his fingertip.

Lando couldn’t hold himself back, when the Spaniard took the whole length of his finger inside his mouth in one go and that moan escaped his lips unwanted. While his finger was still buried deep inside his hot mouth, the younger one could feel Carlos’ tongue slip around his finger, licking even the very rest from the cream away.

With still an in shock widened eyes he watched his finger slowly exiting his team mate’s mouth again and his lips made some kind of kiss-sound, when he was at the very top and finally pulled away. Carlos licked with his tongue, which had pleased his finger just moments ago, over his smooth lips to not miss anything from the sweetness.

By now Lando felt already pretty uncomfortable inside his pants, why he began to move and palm his dick with his free hand to get some relieve. Of course, Carlos had noticed so and obviously took it as his permission to go on with his pleasure. He kissed his wrist softly, mouthed at the skin there, causing goose bumps to break free over his arm.

While he was doing so, Carlos had placed the plate with the dessert onto the mattress and had pulled his fingers into the cream once again, before he brought those fingers closer to Lando’s arm. He made a road of the sweet cream from his wrist up to his upper arm, smearing it onto as much skin as his shirt allowed to show.

First the Spaniard sucked onto his wrist, before his eyes flicked up to Lando’s and he could watch his rosy tongue flip out between his lips. Carlos licked the road of Tiramisu away from his skin with so much tenderness that he began to shiver under his touch. The closer he came, the louder Lando’s moans, still escaping his throat unwanted, became.

The older one took care to not miss one spot, he licked it all away with an almost embarrassing carefulness. At the end of the road, he sucked his skin lightly there and just when Carlos fixed his eyes on him again, he got it how close he was. When his friend finally pulled away from his now lightly wet skin, he stayed that close and connected their eyes, while his fingers already dove into the sweet cream once again.

This time Carlos smeared it into the soft skin by his neck, he even covered his earlobe with it. Lando already exactly knew what that meant, but he still gasped in surprise, when he could feel those soft, warm lips onto his sensitive skin. Once again he kissed, sucked and licked up the length of his trained neck, while Lando even bared it for his friend to give him even better access.

A high-pitched cry filled the air, when Carlos took his earlobe into his mouth and playfully sucked onto it. He could feel and also hear the Spaniard breathe into his ear, causing his body to jump in excitement and a shiver ran down his back.

As high as the noise had been a few moments ago, as deep his moan was when the older one kissed the sweet spot behind his ear, even when there wasn’t any cream at all. But still Carlos did spend much time there, kissing him all tenderly and even hear him grunt as well against the soft skin there.

A disappointed whimper left Lando’s lips, when he suddenly stopped with his pleasure to eye him all breathless instead and with the same wild racing heart inside his own chest. From the corner of his eyes, Lando noticed Carlos’ fingers once again digging into the Tiramisu, before he brought those sticky fingers closer and closer to his own mouth this time.

All gently, like he was pulling some lipstick onto his lightly parted lips, the Spaniard covered his mouth with the cream and Lando waited with excitement to get freed from it again. With his clean hand, Carlos balanced his team mate’s head, while he leaned down to him, always taking care to not lose their eye connection.

For Lando it felt like a half eternity, till their lips finally met and he could say for sure that Carlos’ lips did taste sweeter than any Tiramisu in this world. Relieved he moaned into the kiss, before his eyes fluttered close and he let himself get fall, knowing that his friend will catch him.

Finally, the young Brit’s lips came to the pleasure his finger and skin had already got. Carlos kissed his team mate all tenderly, covering so also his own lips with the dessert. Gently he tried to shove some cream into Lando’s mouth with his tongue, so he could also finally have a taste from it, when the tips of their tongues met for the first time.

Nothing was left from the Tiramisu, everything was kissed, licked and sucked away from his mouth, when Carlos pulled away when breathing became a problem. He leaned his forehead against Lando’s while they both tried to catch their breaths and tried to force their hearts to stop to jump out of their chests.

It was Carlos, who began to smile first, but within seconds the younger one joined him still overwhelmed from all those feelings. Lando’s lips obviously seemed to be lonely in his friend’s eyes, when he smeared some more cream with his thumb onto them to have an excuse to kiss his mouth once again, even when Lando would have let him doing so, even without the sweet covering it.

They were both deep lost into their second kiss, when Carlos clean hand wandered from his hip, where it had rested until now, up to his side, before his palms suddenly slipped under his shirt. Lando gasped surprised by the feel of his warm skin onto his and separated their lips unwanted.

“Do you want me to stop?” Carlos asked worriedly by his reaction. There was still more, this evening could still become even better. “No.” Lando shook his head determined, before he added to convince his team mate fully “I don’t want you to stop here. Please, keep going, Carlos.”

The Spaniard smiled by the mention of his name, he always adored it to hear it coming from the younger once lips. “Alright, but still. Just tell me to stop and I will.” The older one whispered against his lightly wet lips, before they melted into another deep kiss.

During kissing and letting their tongues dance together, Carlos managed it to pull his friend’s shirt over his head and cause him to fall back into the pillows when he leaned over him. While their lips were still connected, the Spaniard smeared some Tiramisu over his team mate’s bare upper body.

Lando was almost sad, when the Spaniard pulled away from his already reddened and swollen lips, but the second he touched naked shoulder, he began to smile to himself and couldn’t wait for the new pleasure he will receive now.

Carlos started his way by his bare shoulder, before he left a wet road over to his collar bone, biting into that part of his body lightly and causing them both to moan so. Only when his friend’s hot mouth enclosed around his nipple, he got it that he had some cream there as well.

Playfully he let him bite onto his nipple, suck onto it and let his tongue flick over it, till his nipple was all swollen and the younger one moved like a snake under his touches. Carlos’ tongue went south then and Lando arched his back, when he reached his belly bottom and licked inside it to get all the sweet Tiramisu away from there, even when it was Carlos himself, who had put it there at the first place.

The Spaniard slang his arm under his arching back to pull him even harder against his mouth, while Lando had his hands deep inside his wild mane and pulled lightly onto those dark hair strains. “Carlos.” He whined desperately and it was the very last permission the older one had needed tonight.

He quickly licked his fingers clean, before he began to pull onto the waistband of his friend’s sweatpants. The Spaniard just pulled it down, till his first pubes were visible and he kissed his way down to where the two lines of his V did meet. Lando didn’t know any more how he should keep holding still, he needed more, he finally needed some relieve and he also needed to feel those thick lips around his rock hard dick.

Carlos finally fulfilled him that wish, when he pulled his pants and boxers together with his socks all the way down, till he was completely naked and exposed laying under him. But the young Brit didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, the total contrary actually. He felt very save and so good to finally not being captured in his tight pants any more.

The Spaniard leaned over his body again and Lando noticed that until now he hadn’t looked down at his body for one time. He had fixed his eyes only onto his since he was laying naked under his gaze, which caused him to feel even more touched, when Carlos whispered sincerely “You are so beautiful.”

Their lips connected for one more heated and needy kiss, before the older one gave his whole attention to the part of Lando’s body he was allowed to see for the very first time tonight. Now it was the younger one, who watched his team mate’s expression all closely, when he took him in for the first time.

A smirk played on Carlos lips instantly, while he looked down at his hardness with sparkling eyes. When the Spaniard looked back up again, he got it that he was caught and said to his own defence “Beautiful, like I have already said.” Now also Lando smirked, before he let himself fall back into the pillows and waited for the coming with a wild racing heart once again.

He felt Carlos smearing some cream onto the inside of his tights and seconds later he licked it all the way away again with his hot tongue. The last rest of the Tiramisu he used to cover all carefully over the head of his dick, causing Lando to whine, while he did almost massage it into the swollen flesh.

Lando gripped the bedsheets in excitement, because he couldn’t wait any more for his friend to clean him there as well. And then Carlos finally did it. He enclosed his thick lips finally around the soft head of his dick, like he had done with their fingers before.

Lando cried out in pleasure, which caused the older one to smile to himself with his mouth already half filled with his team mate’s erection. The whine the young Brit’s lips left, when Carlos suddenly pulled away got replaced by deep moans and whimpers instantly, when he licked his tongue from the base of his dick, up his length, following those vein over his pulsing manhood, over his foreskin, till he sucked the last rest of the Tiramisu on the very top away.

But even when there wasn’t anything from the dessert left, the Spaniard still kept on with his pleasure, about which Lando was more than just happy about. Heated he buried his fingers deep into his friend’s thick hair and softly guide him to where he liked to get sucked the most.

He didn’t know how he managed to do that, but Carlos had swallowed him completely, when he could suddenly feel his hot tongue licking over his full balls, causing him to cry out and arch his back.

“Carlos.” Lando whined his team mate’s name, when he suddenly felt himself so close to the edge. But to his disappointment Carlos didn’t go on with doing those amazing things with his lips and tongue, instead he pulled away and the cool air hitting his from saliva wet dick caused the younger one to shiver.

After the Spaniard had laid himself on his belly between his legs, Lando supported himself on his elbows to look what Carlos was going to do. With his right hand he began to stroke him in a steady, tight rhythm and just thinking about that he was probably also doing so to himself whenever he jerked himself off, did cost Lando another heated moan from deep inside his throat.

Pre-cum was already leaking out of the head of his dick, while Carlos was stroking him just the right way. With those dark, big fawn eyes of his, the Spaniard leaned closer to his middle, his eyes always fixed on his younger team mate. Lando cried out when the tip of his nose touched his balls lightly, but his eyes rolled back into his head and he couldn’t stop himself to cry out in pleasure, when Carlos began to lick his balls like some damn ice cream.

“Carlos. Please, don’t stop now.” The young Brit begged, he needed to come right now or he will explode, he was sure about that. He could feel the older once smirk against his sensitive balls and he could also feel his hot breath against his wet skin and when he digged the tip of his tongue into the space between his two balls, it was all Lando had needed to let go.

He let his head fall back between his shoulder blades and cried his friend’s name over and over again, while he could feel his hot sperm hitting the flinching muscles of his own belly. Carlos let him ride out his orgasm all the way, till Lando’s shaking arms couldn’t hold his body weight anymore and he fell back into the pillows.

The Spaniard let himself time to clean his friend one last time tonight, even when this time it wasn’t him, who had dirtied him, at least it wasn’t only his fault. He finally pulled his tongue away from Lando’s now empty balls, before he enclosed his lips softly around the sensitive head of his dick and lightly sucked onto it to get even the very last drop out of him.

Lando whined and moved under his touch, feeling so sensitive there after coming so hard. Before the older one finally let go from his ever softening dick, he kissed the soft, warm flesh for one more time, before he gave his attention to the creamy cum pearls on top of his belly.

His heart was still racing and his deep breathing still wasn’t controlled at all, while Carlos licked him completely clean. His tongue danced over his hard muscles, while his belly was quickly raising and fallowing with his breaths, while the last adrenalin rushed still through his body.

When Lando was all clean for the Spaniard’s liking, he kissed the top of his chest, where his heart still tried to jump out. Gently Carlos pulled the duvet over his friend’s body, knowing that soon he will start to feel cold and he also wanted to prevent him from feeling exposed, laying still all naked there in his bed.

The Spaniard finally laid down next to him, making sure he had it all warm, while moving through his messy curls. Lando could exactly feel the hardness in his friend’s own pants against his side, but he was still not in control over his own body to do anything to relieve him as well.

Carlos watched him for the next minutes laying there like an angel with his eyes closed, his lips looking so kissable once again while being opened a split and his body still tried to recover from what had just happened.

With his hand supporting his head, Carlos still eyed Lando with a smile on his lips, while he stroked his still hot and from excitement reddened cheeks with the back of his fingers, when he whispered “This can stay here, if you want.”

Even when Lando had looked like he had already fallen asleep, his eyes still quickly flickered opened, before he looked up at him and a wide smirk slowly began to form onto his lips “But you still have to show me that thing with the slippery, juicy melon.” Lando teased playfully, before he bit down onto his lip, while just thinking about it.

His response caused Carlos to laugh sweetly, before he cupped his face with one hand and stroked over from his wide smile padded cheek. “I will show you whatever you want me to, cabron.” The Spaniard whispered, before he leaned down to bring their lips together again.


	7. Imola gp - 'Lando really loves (not) Halloween' Lando & Carlos

**Lando really loves (not) Halloween**

It had actually been a Saturday morning like already so many before on a race weekend. With the little difference that today was Halloween and today would also be the day on which Carlos could finally pay Lando back all his teasing comments, especially the once in which he was making fun about his move to Ferrari. He will pay him back all the pranks he had already played on him, all those cheeky things he had ever done to him, every time he has annoyed him. Just everything.

Since the Spaniard had got to know that Halloween will be on a Saturday of a race weekend this year, he was already looking all excited forward to it and he had also already made a plan to how to scare his younger team mate since months.

He almost wasn’t able to sleep the last night and by now he was only waiting for Lando’s message any more. His heart instantly began to beat faster, when his phone finally vibrated with the message from his team mate about that he will come over to his room now.

Carlos answered that he still wanted to take a quick shower, before they will go to the paddock together. It wasn’t the first time Lando will be in his room, while he would be in the bathroom, getting ready for the day, so the younger one didn’t suspect anything, when he entered his older friend’s room and heard the shower in the bathroom.

Still a little sleepy and grumpy because he had to stand up that early, he sat down on top of the bed, while he waited for Carlos to finish. The Spaniard had probably also slept as long as possible, because the spot he was sitting on top was still warm and the duvet on the other side of the bed was also still crumpled.

Carefree Lando was scrolling through his Instagram feet, when out of nowhere the duvets next to him began to move and under the hill of pillows and bed covers grew a big, ugly monster.

“Boo!” The beast growled with a deep voice, while it did lean down dangerously closer and closer to where Lando had shrugged together in shock and now looked all scared right into the disgusting face of his personal nightmare, even when the beast’s eyes did look familiar to him.

“AH!” The young racer screamed from the volume of his lungs and while he tried to defend himself from the monster, who obviously wanted to eat him for breakfast, he had fallen down the bed and landed hard onto the carpet.

The monster instantly tried to reach him from where he was laying all frozen in shock on the floor. It finally even caught Lando’s leg and tried to pull him back onto the bed, so he could eat him, no matter how hard the Brit tried to crawl away from it.

The beast didn’t let go of his leg, actually Lando could already feel its teeth deep inside his flesh, while Carlos was still taking a shower and didn’t notice anything about it. How could his team mate still shower by all the tumult and screams? Maybe the monster had already eaten Carlos as well, Lando had to admit all sadly.

With kicking wildly and as strong as he could with his feet, Lando tried to free himself from the monster’s grip, which finally succeeded and he could crawl into the next corner. The beast kept laying on his belly on top of the mattress, still reaching out for him until he seemed to have given up.

Desperately the younger one looked over to the door, thinking about if he should even try to escape or if he will only make the monster even more aggressive with it. But those noises coming from the beast stopped him suddenly, before he could make his decision. Was it laughing? 

Carlos couldn’t play his role any more. He was laughing from the bottom of his heart, his lungs did already burn and he was also already crying from laughter under his monster mask. He rolled over the bed like a kid, he really couldn’t remember when he had laughed that much in his life before.

Still clueless and not knowing what was going on with the monster suddenly, Lando eyed the amused monster on top of his friend’s bed with a tilted head. Its reaction confused him so much, that he could only stare at it with a half opened mouth and still from his angst widened eyes. That laugh, why did it sound so familiar to him?

When Carlos thought he was shortly before passing out, he pulled the mask away to finally breathe properly again and showed him so to his team mate, who’s eyes only grew bigger for one more time in shock. “Lando. Oh.. you should see your face now.” Carlos still giggled all amused and uncontrolled, while he looked over at his friend, sitting there in the corner, his legs angled to his chest in self-protection and his expression in pure horror.

But something deep inside his eyes finally caused the Spaniard to stop his laughers. “Lando? Oh no, please don’t cry. I’m sorry.” Carlos tried to soothe him, while he got down from the bed, tried to quickly close the distance between them and get next to his side.

The younger one shrugged away, about his team mate’s fast movements and only moved even deeper into the corner. “Don’t be scared any more, little one. It was only me. Oh, I really didn’t want to frighten you that much. I’m so sorry.” Carlos whispered to his friend, after he had kneeled down in front of him and carefully reached out for him.

Still suspiciously, Lando first looked at his hand, almost like a dog he did sniff and eye it close, before he let Carlos touch him. The Spaniard finally sat down right next to his younger friend, wrapped his arms protectively over his shaking shoulders and pulled him onto his lap.

“If I had known that you are that easy to scare and get so terrified, I wouldn’t have done it, little one.” Carlos told him sincerely, while he cradled him in his arms and stroked through his cute curls. “Why did you do that?” Lando was finally able to ask, even when his voice was still small and shaking.

“Because it’s Halloween today, little one.” That acknowledge let Lando flinch together in his arms and searching for more comfort he cuddled himself even tighter against his chest. “I hate Halloween. I hate getting frightened, I hate monsters, I hate horror movies, I hate just everything about this day.”

“Then qualifying should be the less scary thing for you today, little one.” Carlos kept on holding Lando till his heart was beating in its usual rhythm again. He apologized at least seven more times, but he just wanted to pay back all the teasing things his younger team mate had ever done and also said to him in the last months.

Being now fully awake, Lando and Carlos finally left the hotel to get to the track. The Spaniard still tried to cheer up his friend’s mood, let him forget about the shock and he even tried to make it good again with promising him to get some ice cream later. At least Lando was smiling again then, when he asked about which flavour.

Because Carlos had such a bad conscience, he promised his team mate that he will get him every ice cream he wanted. Latest then the younger one forgot about his prank and only thought about the ice cream any more. Carlos promised himself to not ever try to scare Lando in his life ever again. 

But even before they got their breakfast, the younger McLaren driver got frightened at least five times from some of their team members. Carlos got the feeling that they all had the same thoughts and ideas like he had and he also had a bad premonition, that today will probably be a long, scary day for his friend.

Every one of their team wanted to use this day to pay it all back to Lando. Even Jon had used his chance and had frightened the younger one, when he had entered his driver room. By the time they were finally allowed to go back to their hotels after they were done for today, Carlos had stopped to count the multiple times his friend had got scared today.

After having breakfast and a heart attack for the fifth time today, Lando didn’t leave his older team mate’s side any more, because he knew he was safe in his near. More than once he had reached out to cling onto his arm like a baby monkey. Lando really followed the Spaniard everywhere that day and if Carlos still wouldn’t have such a bad conscience any more, he would be already a little annoyed about his behaviour again.

But by now he had already really pity with him, because Lando already expected around every corner someone who wanted to frighten him. He even flinched together, when Carlos had laid his arm over his shoulder, while they were on their way back to the hotel. Actually he had only wanted to give him some comfort, while they walked all alone over the empty parking lot. It finally worked, after Lando had dared to peek up at the monster laying its arm around him and instead of the expecting ugly, scary eyes, he looked right into his team mate’s so familiar and compassionate eyes.

Carlos had offered him a smile, which his friend did finally response, before he snuggled closer into his side and Carlos only let go from Lando, when they had finally reached his hotel room.

But things got worse for the younger one again, when Caco and Rupert began to tell horror stories by dinner. His cousin and trainer and also Carlos himself were already done with their dinner since a long time, while Lando had only made it to take three bites of his own, even when he had told him before how hungry he actually was.

“..and people tell that his ghost is still haunting through this hotel.” Caco said with a lowered, creepy voice, about which Carlos could only roll his eyes. “You.. you mean he still hasn’t found his peace, because the murder is still not caught?”

Slowly the men across them nodded their heads with a mysterious expression. “Exactly. And do you know in which room he got murdered and people say his ghost is still captured? And that you can even feel his presence and hear his screams at night?” Rupert asked with one raised eyebrow and even when Lando had already shaken his head seconds ago, he still kept quiet to make the moment it even more tensed.

“Room 416.” Lando gasped and let his fork fall to the ground, causing so the men opposite them to laugh out loud about his reaction. Once again Carlos rolled his eyes. It was Lando’s room, of course it was. What a coincidence, he thought to himself.

“Yeah, that was really funny.” Carlos said all sarcastically, while he reached for the fork, cleaned it with his napkin and finally handled it back into Lando’s shaking hand. “These were enough fairy tales for tonight guys. Now let Lando finally have his well-deserved dinner.”

Rupert and Caco were still laughing, while Lando looked up at Carlos through his lashes, still all scared and believing their stupid story to one hundred percent. “None of the stories they have told you are true, cabron. You know that, right?” The Spaniard asked his younger team mate, while he touched his arm in an effort to calm down his already stressed nerves.

After some moments of looking back into his older friend’s eyes, Lando finally nodded his head, even when he looked still very thoughtful and also frightened. “Come on, eat your dinner now, cabron. And when you are finished you will get your promised ice cream.” Carlos encouraged him once more, when he laid his hand on top of his knee, which caused the other members of the table to chuckle.

The Spaniard glared at them in response, warning his cousin and trainer so to finally stop teasing his younger friend. But of course they weren’t done with teasing for tonight. They kept on making fun about Lando and how damn easy he got scared and also influenced.

After a half eternity the young Brit had finally made it to eat his already cold dinner, before he leaned back into his chair like a stubborn kid, with his arm crossed in front of his chest and a big pout on his lips. “I’m not a scared, cowardly little baby.” He said with an annoyed voice, even when his excessive pout did say something else.

“Then prove us wrong, little man.” Rupert teased, still amused about his reaction and how easy Lando once again got into their teases. “Yeah, watch with us a horror movie. But of course only if the little baby dares to do so.” Caco added and before Lando even agreed to it, Carlos already rolled his eyes again. The ice cream in the bowl in front of his friend did already start to melt.

“But you will also watch it, or? You will stay next to me, right?” Lando asked his team mate with big, pleading eyes already in the next second, about which the other two began to laugh about all uncontrolled once again. “Sure your babysitter will watch out for you.” Caco said, before he went back laughing and chuckling.

“Of course I will stay, little one. But now eat finally your ice cream, before it turns into a soup and I have to feed you.” Carlos finally secured and also warned Lando at the same time, while his cheeks were still burning and Caco and Rupert were still laughing from the volume of their lungs.

Two hours later they were in the middle of one of the worst horror movies the Spaniard had ever seen. But even when it was such a bad one, Lando was still horrified to his bones. Since the beginning the younger one was sitting next to him, but the longer the horror movie did last, the closer he had crawled closer to him.

By now Lando was even already holding his hand. No, he was literally clinging onto it with both hands, pressing, squeezing it so hard that Carlos couldn’t even feel his hand any more and even when his friend’s hands were ice-cold from his fear and excitement, he was also sweating very badly.

Actually Lando was the only one paying attention to the movie and only to the movie. He hadn’t even reached one time for the bowl of popcorn, while Caco and Rupert constantly giggled and made fun about his reaction to the plot only Lando was so scared about. Carlos tried to calm down his younger team mate as good as possible, but by now he had the feeling that not even he was able to reach him any more.

Lando was so fixed on the screen, he was so into the horror movie, that he hadn’t noticed Caco and Rupert coming closer to him with two even uglier and scarier masks on like Carlos had this morning, while the music from the horror movie just got under his skin.

In the same moment the murder killed that innocent woman in the movie, they both frightened Lando so badly, when they touched his side and shoulder and said all loudly “Boo!” Like this morning, the young Brit began to scream from the volume of his lungs and jumped instantly onto his team mate’s lap for protection.

Once again Carlos rolled his eyes about his cousin’s and trainer’s behaviour, while they were rolling around the floor and couldn’t stop themselves from laughing any more. Lando instead was all shaking in his arms and also couldn’t calm down again.

“Carlos. I’m so scared.” He whined with deep sobs between every word and that was also the moment the Spaniard finally had enough. “Alright, that’s enough for tonight, you muppets. Stop laughing, turn on the light and turn off this damn movie. Right now!” Carlos ordered, they had gone too far this time. Lando was really horrified and couldn’t keep it together any more.

He was crying bitterly against his chest, thick tears were rolling down his cheeks, while he held onto his older friend’s shirt with both of his hands so tight that his knuckles had already even turned white. And Carlos was sure that Lando won’t let go off him for the rest of the evening.

“It’s okay, little one. Everything is good. It was only a movie and Caco and Rupert are only stupid. Calm down, breathe properly. Yeah, like that.” Carlos tried to shush the younger one, while he rocked him back and forth in his arms. “You don’t have to be scared any more. I have got you. I will keep you safe, little one.”

Finally, also Caco and Rupert got it what they have done and kneeled down in front of Lando to tell him how sorry they were for frighten him so much. They were really sorry, Carlos could see it in their faces.

It needed a half eternity of Carlos’ calm words, him stroking over his team mate’s trembling back and some of his soft kisses on top of his head, till he calmed down enough so the Spaniard wasn’t that worried about him any more.

In the end he whipped the last present tears away from his cheeks, before he whispered “You good again?” Still hesitantly Lando finally nodded his head, but didn’t stop to cuddle himself even deeper into his team mate’s side. “Or do we need some new pants?”

Even when he couldn’t see him doing so, Carlos could at least feel Lando smiling into his side, while he tried to hide himself by his armpit and finally mumbled with a small, lightly embarrassed voice “No, everything is alright down there.” His comment also caused the Spaniard to smile, before he leaned down to press another kiss onto his friend’s forehead in compassion.

Like Carlos had ordered them to do, Caco and Rupert had stopped the stupid horror movie and instead they now watched a random movie for Lando to calm down his nerves completely. They had also got them a blanket, into which Carlos had wrapped him into. Like he had already expecting him to do, Lando didn’t let go of his hand for just one moment.

After the whole shock, the young Brit became pretty exhausted and tired, but shortly before he could fall asleep in his team mate’s arms, Carlos helped him onto his feet and after they had wished the other two good night, they left for their own hotel rooms, Lando always holding his older friend’s hand, of course.

“You will be good on your own?” The Spaniard still asked, even after he had noticed how insecure and thoughtful his younger friend had got once again. Unsure he still nodded his head and after Carlos had moved his hand through his wild curls, had also wished him good night and had finally freed his hand from the younger once tight grip, they both disappeared into their own rooms.

But like the older one was able to see into the future, he let his door unlocked and not even one hour after their ways had got separated, he could hear light knocks against his door. “Carlos? It’s me. Are you still awake?” He could hear Lando from the other side asking with a lowered but not less scared voice.

He did last longer than he had expected, Carlos thought to himself with a smile on his lips, before he sat up in his bed and answered “The door is opened, cabron.” In the next second he could already see Lando’s head poking into the room, before he slipped inside and Carlos had to smile to himself, when he saw him standing there bare feet with is pyjama on, his wild curls in an even bigger mess than usual and rubbing his eye already all sleepy.

“Why didn’t you lock your door?” He finally asked all nosy like always, even when he was obviously already pretty tired. “Let just say that I had some kind of premonition about you not being able to fall asleep tonight.” Lando’s cheeks began to heat up in embarrassment, even when it really wasn’t Carlos’ intention to tease him. The young Brit’s eyes suddenly widened all painfully again, when he spotted the mask laying there in the corner with which his older team mate had scared him this morning.

“Come into bed, little one. We both have to drive a race tomorrow.” Carlos finally urged and faster than he could even realize it, Lando was already laying right next to him under the duvets.

“You know, that none of the stories you have heard tonight are true and also the horror movie was just a movie. Nothing of that has ever happened. Nothing of that was real. You know that, little one. Right?” The Spaniard tried to soothe him to which Lando finally nodded his head, still a little doubtful.

“Okay then. But now it’s time to sleep, alright?” Also this time the younger one nodded his head in understanding, even when Carlos still had the feeling that falling asleep won’t be that easy for his friend tonight. “Close your eyes finally, little one and don’t be scared. You have no reason for that any more, you are next to me now. Buenas noches.”

Carlos rolled onto his side and tried to close his eyes as well, after he had listened to his friend’s noises for some minutes and determined to himself that he will probably fall asleep soon, because he had to be pretty exhausted after today.

The Spaniard was actually already halfway to the land of dreams, when he felt his guest crawling closer to his body. A smile did spread out onto his lips, when Lando pressed his body against his back and the younger one made noises of comfort, while he nudged his cheek against his shoulder plate.

The Spaniard was just drifting off into sleep once again, when he could suddenly feel how Lando pressed his ice-cold feet again his warm lower legs. Reflexive he jumped and gasped, before he said with a now again fully awake voice “Damn cabron, that wasn’t part of our deal.”

All embarrassed and sorry, the young Brit looked up at his friend through his lashes and even if Carlos had been mad at him for it, he wouldn’t be any more right now, while he looked up at him like that.

“Do you.. do you want me to go to my own room again?” Lando asked all carefully, still ashamed about using his friend as some kind of heat source and interrupting so his sleep. Carlos instantly had pity with him again and so he quickly secured him to calm down his nerves “No, of course not. I just wasn’t expecting those blocks of ice. Come here, I will warm them up for you.”

“Really?” Lando had to ask one more time in disbelief and after Carlos had nodded his head in agreement, the younger one laid his feet onto his friend’s lap, so he could warm them up with his hands.

Dreamily Lando watched his older team mate, being more than just glad to have someone like him in his life, who made him feel all safe and protected. “Don’t worry, cabron. I will save you from every monster under your bed.” Carlos whispered and caused Lando so to giggle for the first time today, when he squeezed his little toe and winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this turned out cuter than I have actually wanted it to be.. 🥺


	8. 'always by your side' Lando & Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet, little chapter for in between 😊  
> This story here is not related to any race in pracicular - it's just some thoughts that didn't want to leave my mind anymore. Also because I love caring, protective Carlos way too much, especially when he takes care of sick Lando. Enjoy! ❤️

**always by your side**

Lando wasn’t feeling good since the race weekend had begun and it only got worse until Saturday night. The young racer was complaining about a painful stabbing in his chest first, but over the days the pain kind of wandered down from there to deep inside his belly. 

Only with many painkillers and tapping the affected places, Jon had somehow made it possible for Lando to drive the race, but as soon as their duties were done, the younger one got weaker and more exhausted with every minute.

Carlos didn’t like what he did see, because his team mate didn’t look good nor healthy at all. Lando had confessed him that he had only slept two hours last night and exactly like that he did look and compared with the exhausting race it was a toxic combination.

While they were waiting for their plane to bring them back home, Lando was already softly snoring against his team mate’s shoulder and Carlos really felt bad when he had to wake him up, when it was time to get into the plane.

The second they were sitting in their seats, Lando’s eyes fell shut once again and he slept through the whole flight, because his small body was completely filled with painkillers and he finally found some rest because of it. Jon had wanted to take a closer look at Lando tomorrow, after he had finally got some rest.

Carlos and Lando shared a taxi, when they had finally arrived at the airport in the UK and the Spaniard asked his friend at least twenty times if he will be alright for the night or if he should better stay with him. Sleepy the young Brit tried to convince him that he will be alright and after some sleep he already felt a little better again, but Carlos knew only the many painkillers let him feel better at the moment.

They were at Lando’s place first. Carlos even helped his younger team mate to get his bags out of the taxi’s trunk and inside his house, because Lando was so exhausted and powerless after everything. After he had wished him good night and told him for the hundred time to call him if anything should be, no matter how late it was, he finally said good-bye to the younger one with a heavy heart.

Thirty minutes later also the Spaniard was finally at his flat and after taking a quick shower he went to bed directly, all exhausted himself. But his night rest didn’t last long, when in the middle of the night his phone began to ring on the little table next to his bed.

First grumpy and also annoyed about the noise, Carlos’ heart began to beat twice as fast and he also quickly sat up on the edge of his bed, when he saw the caller ID and also how late it was. “Lando? Everything okay?” The older one asked instantly, while he rubbed his hand over his face in an effort to wake up fully.

“Carlos.” Lando cried into the phone and it was already enough for Carlos to freak out in worry and concern about his younger friend. “Lando, what happened?” He stood up so quickly that he saw black for a few seconds, but his worries for the younger one were way bigger than the risk to run against his wardrobe.

When his team mate didn’t answer to his question as quick as Carlos would have liked to, he said into his phone with his voice filled with concern “Lando. Please, talk to me. Are you in pain again?”

“Yes.” It was all the younger one was able to answer, before Carlos could hear him sobbing and crying into the phone. “Do you want me to come over?” The Spaniard was already getting into his sweatpants, because even when Lando would say no, he would still get over to his place to check on him.

“Please.” It was only a whimper, but it told Carlos how desperately, scared but also how bad in pain his younger friend must be. “Alright, I’m already on my way, Lando. I’m at your place in twenty minutes, hold on.” And with that he ended their call, because Lando wouldn’t have been able to response anything anyway, before he rushed outside to his car.

Carlos was aware about that usually it took longer than twenty minutes to get to his friend’s place, but he made it even under fifteen minutes, because he was that worried about him. Quickly he ran to the front door and pressed the doorbell. Longer than his tensed nerves were able to take at the moment, it took Lando to finally open the door for him.

And when Carlos saw his appearance he also knew why. A few hours ago Lando had actually looked fresh as a daisy, now he was the walking death. He looked horrible, miserable. Even when his face looked all pale and his lips were coloured in a mixture of blue and violet, because he was obviously freezing so much, sweat pearls were hanging on his forehead.

He had a crooked and very uncomfortable looking posture, while he was shaking inside that oversized hoodie like an earthquake was attacking his body. In his state Carlos was surprised he had even made it to the door. “Lando. Oh my god.” The Spaniard couldn’t bite it back, when he saw him like that.

His legs were probably shortly before giving in his bodyweight, when Carlos placed his arm under his shoulders to steady him. “C’mon, let me help you. I’m here now, everything will be good.” The older one whispered to calm down his friend’s nerves, but also his own.

After he had kicked the front door closed with his foot, he helped his friend into the living room, where they both sat down onto the couch, he had obviously been laying onto before. “Why weren’t you in bed, little one?” Carefully the Spaniard moved with his fingers through his curls, while he eyed him all closely in concern.

“Because it’s worse when I lay down. Sitting is better.” Lando explained, even speaking seemed to exhaust him and Carlos felt so bad to not have stayed next to his friend’s side. “Okay, little one.” The older one whispered, before he got up to wrap the young Brit all gently into a fluffy blanket. “You will keep sitting here, while I will make you some decent hot tea and bring you some more painkillers.”

Carlos had been already often enough at Lando’s place to know where kept the cups and the tea. While he waited for the water to be ready, he noticed all those empty packages of painkillers, which only worried him even more. Three minutes later he got back into the living room with some camomile tea, some dry crackers, because he knew his friend hadn’t eaten anything in the last hours and more painkillers.

After Carlos had handled Lando the warm cup, he went onto his knees right in front of him, when he told him “Drink that, little one. You will feel better after, I promise. And these will also help you.” Like he got told, the younger one also took the offered painkillers and also nibbled at least a little on one cracker, while he nipped at his tea. When the hot liquid was finally warming Lando from the inside, Carlos took the cup away and sat down right next to him to gently press him into his side.

“Everything will be good again, little one. I have got you. I will take good care of you now.” The Spaniard promised with his nose buried deep inside his friend’s curls. They were sitting like that for a few minutes and actually Carlos had thought Lando’s body slowly but sure began to calm down, but then he suddenly began to shake all wildly in his arms, when he teared up.

“Please, promise me to not get me into the hospital.” Lando whined, while tears were streaming down his cheeks in despair. “Is it really that bad?” The Spaniard asked with widened eyes. “No, but.. Please, promise me, Carlos. I’m so scared about hospitals and needles. Please, promise!”

By now the young Brit was really all desperately, when he begged up at his older team mate and Carlos’ pity was now even bigger than his worries. “I promise you, little one. Stop worrying, soon the painkillers will ease your pain and then you will finally be able to sleep. Come here, I will get you into your bed now so you can sleep properly finally.”

Carlos helped Lando to stand up, but the younger one couldn’t even make three steps. Without thinking too much about it, the Spaniard took his friend up into his arms and carried him upstairs. In his bed he wrapped him all tightly into his duvets, before he hurried once again downstairs to take some hot water bottle.

Lando whined out, when he laid it carefully onto his still hurting belly. Carlos also slipped under the duvets then, right next to his younger friend. He let him rest his head on top of his chest and all gently he stroked over his cramped belly under his hoodie, while Lando still clasped the hot water bottle like it was his life.

They were laying like that for a while and actually Carlos had hoped that Lando had maybe already fallen asleep, when out of nowhere he suddenly moved, jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, where he did throw up in the toilet.

Within seconds Carlos kneeled next to him and rubbed calmly over his shaking back. Lando couldn’t even keep in the two little crackers he had given him. Something was wrong, something was really wrong with his friend and it freaked Carlos out to not know what was going on with him and overall to not be able to help him.

When Lando’s actually already completely exhausted body was finally finished, he leaned all exhausted back against the wall and slipped down the tiles. With a wet flannel, Carlos whipped over his mouth and steadied him by his shoulder, so he didn’t slip down the whole way. Tears had got pressed out at the corners of his eyes, while he had thrown up, also these he carefully whipped away.

He almost couldn’t recognize his friend any more. Lando didn’t look like Lando any more. It was like he was ghost, even through the skin in his face had become a lightly yellow tone. His whole body cramped badly and even when he had already taken so many painkillers, they still didn’t seem to help him in his current state any more.

As sorry as he was about breaking his promise, but Carlos really didn’t know what to do any more. He was so to his bones worried about his friend’s being, he didn’t know another way out any more to help him.

Carefully Carlos finally carried him bridal style into the bedroom again, placed him all carefully on top of the mattress and let him lean against the headboard. Lando looked like he would faint with every second, his eyes only half opened any more, his lips dry and his whole body being so limp.

Gently the Spaniard took his ice-cold hand into his, stroked with his thumb over the back of his hand, when he tried to tell him all carefully “Lando. I know I gave you my promise, but I don’t know what else I can do any more. Something is really wrong with your body and I’m so damn worried about you, I can’t even tell you. I will bring you to the hospital now.”

His not even one second ago half closed eyes were widened all painfully now and with a desperate voice he pleaded to change his mind “No! No, hospital! You have promised!” Carlos quickly also reached for his second hand to squeeze it as well, before he tried to make him realize “I know, little one. But I have also promised to take care of you and I just can’t that it any more, even when I want so badly. I don’t know what else I could do. You need to get to a doctor, Lando. They will help you so you will finally be able to feel better again. And I’m scared that something even worse can happen to you if I won’t bring you into the next hospital right now.”

The Spaniard did probably sound as horrified about that thought as Lando was because of his fear about hospitals. With his eyes, Carlos tried to beg him, even when he would still take him into the next hospital, even without his will. Maybe Lando will be mad at him about it first, but if that meant to save his life, than he will pay that price.

“But, I’m so scared.” Lando cried out, while tears were already falling down to his chin and Carlos was actually surprised his body was still able to produce them. “I know, little one. I know.” He whispered, while he moved his fingers calmly through his curls. “But I can’t stand to see you like that any more. I’m scared about you. I promise to not leave your side the whole time, okay? I will always be right next to you.”

After some seconds, which did feel like a half eternity for Carlos, Lando finally nodded his head in agreement to his relief. “Thank you, little one. And this time I will keep my promise.” The Spaniard told him all grateful, before he leaned closer to kiss his forehead.

Within one minute Carlos had packed some of Lando’s belongings he will need in the hospital into a bag, before he hurried back into the bedroom to get his friend. Bridal style and without any shoes, he carried him outside into his car. The younger one was still crying bitterly the whole drive long, while Carlos held his hand over the middle console and tried to calm him down with whispering to him that everything will be good again.

Every bump, every turn did hurt Lando badly, while the older one literary raced through the night to get him the fastest way to the next hospital. By the time they had finally parked right in front of the hospital’s door, Lando’s body was by its end, also because his nerves were so tensed about his biggest nightmare to get into a hospital.

Once again Carlos carried him bridal style inside the big house and after the concierge had told him where he had to go, the Spaniard literary ran with Lando in his arms through the hospital, while the younger one did hold onto him with both of his arms and cried into the curve of his neck.

“Everything will be good, little one. They will help you here, you will see.” Carlos whispered down to him, while he looked for the right door. When some woman in a white coat called after him and told him to get inside here, the Spaniard did like he got told with shaking and crying Lando still all tight in his arms.

All carefully he finally laid the so in pain young man onto an examination table, so the doctor could have a look at him. Carlos never let go of his friend’s hand, also because Lando was holding onto it like his life did depend on it. When the woman in the white coat asked what happened, Lando couldn’t even answer her any more.

Because his face was so pain destroyed and only whimpers and cries of pain left his lips any more, Carlos told the doctor what had happened, since when his team mate was in such pain and from where Lando had always told him the pain did come from.

Lando whimpered fearful, when the doctor pulled his hoodie away to get a look at his from the pain cramped belly. “It’s okay, Lando. Don’t be scared. The pain will be gone soon.“ Carlos tried to calm him down, while the woman softly pressed her fingers into his belly, which caused him to cry and hiss out in pain every time she did so and best Carlos had wanted to push the doctor’s hands away because of it. He just couldn’t stand it when his friend was in pain or someone did hurt him, even when the woman only wanted to help him.

Lando shakily breathed deep inside his lungs, when the doctor was finished and finally let go from him. “Carlos?” The young Brit whined out, with tears already glistening in the corner of his eyes. “Yeah, little one?” The Spaniard got even closer to his friend then, stroking those sweaty hair strains out of his so pale looking face.

“I’m so thirsty.” Lando whined, while he wetted his dry lips. “Alright, I will get you something.” Carlos promised, before he straightened himself to look around the room. A younger woman, he hadn’t even noticed until now, came to his side and handled him a glass of water.

“Thanks.“ He thanked her for her attention, before he carefully brought the glass closer to his friend’s lips, while he held his head at the same time to support him. Only drinking alone seemed to make Lando all exhausted, when he fell back and his head suddenly became so heavy in Carlos’ palm.

A few moments later the doctor was back with some medical device. The assistant smeared some gel onto Lando’s belly, before the doctor began to examine him with the ultrasound machine. While the doctor was doing her work, Carlos stroked through his friend’s curls, while he smiled encouraging down at him.

The examination was finished within less than one minute, before the woman in the white coat told them “He has to stay here overnight. We will check the results in the meantime and see what we will do in the morning. I will give you some infusion against the pain now.” And like Carlos had actually already expected him to do, Lando cried out in horror “No! No, needles. Please. Carlos.“

Even when his whole body was in pain, his anxious about needles was still bigger, when the younger one even tried to get down from the examination table with his last power. “Lando, calm down. Everything is alright. I’m here.” Now those tears waving in his eyes fell over the edge and rolled down to his chin all uncontrolled.

“But you have promised me. I’m so scared.” His friend cried in fear, his whole body was shaking in horror and he looked even sicker than before. “I know, little one, but it will help you. You won’t have any pain any more, I promise.”

When the doctor already came closer with the needle, Lando unfortunately looked over to her and the fear was written in his face once again. “Hey, Lando. Look at me, only look at me. Yeah, like that.” Carlos tried to get his attention and smiled when their eyes met.

“That’s right. Keep looking at me, little one. Listen, you need to get well again soon. Okay? You just can’t leave me alone out there on the track. I need you as my usual annoying, cheeky team mate, you heard me? It wouldn’t be the same without you in my mirror.”

Even when Lando was in such pain and fear, tears were also still falling down his face, he also had to smile weakly about his friend’s words and before he even realized nor noticed it, the doctor and her assistant were done with their work and the infusion was slowly dropping into Lando’s veins.

With a surprised expression, the young Brit looked down at his arm and the needle he didn’t even really feel. “See, now everything will be good, little one.” Carlos calmed down his nerves, while he squeezed his fingers. Lando had to stay here for some more time, till they found a free room for him.

Carlos always stayed next to him, he never got away from his side the whole time long. With every more minute passing by, the grip Lando was holding onto his hand got less and less tight. His body began to relax more and his face also softened.

When Lando finally got his room for the night and he was also already laying in a comfortable bed, Carlos had helped him to get into before, the infusion had done its work and his friend wasn’t in pain any more.

The infusion, but probably also the whole fear, tension and worries about what was going on with him from the last hours, made Lando pretty exhausted and also sleepy. In the end his eyelids were already that heavy, that he couldn’t keep them up any more, but still he opened his eyes ever few moments to make sure Carlos was still sitting next to his bed.

“Close your eyes, little one. I won’t go anywhere, I promise. You need some rest after everything. I will be right here, when you will wake up again in a few hours, okay?” The Spaniard whispered, while he stroked over his now so warm and soft cheeks, giving him one of his protective smiles.

The young Brit could finally only nod his head in agreement, before the tiredness won the fight over his body and he finally fell asleep. Carefully Carlos stroked through his curls half of the night, always holding his hand while doing so.

Very early in the morning, Carlos still hadn’t slept for one minute, the doctor came into the room to inform him what was wrong with his friend. Lando didn’t even hear their whispers, he did slumber so deep and peacefully.

And like the Spaniard had promised him, he was still sitting right next to his bed, when Lando finally opened his eyes again. “Hey, little one.” Carlos whispered down him, while eying his still so sleepy face in affection. “How are you feeling? Are you in pain?”

Carefully Lando shook his head, he was actually feeling pretty good and just when he had thought that it was finally over and he could go home again in a few hours, his friend told him that his appendix was sore and they needed to operate him even still this morning.

The Spaniard could watch the fear growing back into his friend’s face and the anxious deep inside his eyes. “Where are my parents?” Lando wanted to know with tears already glistening in his eyes. “They are in America by your sister, little one.” Carlos remembered him, just to see him getting even more scared because of it. The Spaniard felt really bad for his team mate, because he knew Lando didn’t wish anything more than his parents to be right next to his side now.

“I’m sorry, little one. But you can’t wait any longer. It has to be done today, before everything will get even worse and you will maybe even get in danger. Don’t be scared, everything will be good. I will stay here the whole time and wait. I won’t leave your side for one minute, until you are allowed to go home again and your parents are back home, little one. Also Jon will come over later. You are not alone.”

Even when he was smiling, one clear tear still found its way over the edge of his eyes. “But you have wanted to fly back to Spain tomorrow.” Lando remembered him about his plans, about which the older one didn’t even think about any more.

“Do you really think I will fly somewhere, when I know you are in a hospital? No, little one. I will stay here with you and get through this with you together. I promise, you won’t get rid of me so easily.“ Carlos told him, while he whipped that one tear away from his cheek and winked down at the younger one.

After the Spaniard had helped him to the toilets, Lando talked with his parents on the phone. Of course, they were endless sorry about not being able to be next to his side at the moment, but they both relaxed at least a little, when they heard that Carlos was by his side and later also Jon.

While Lando was on his phone, some nurse brought him tea, but only informed the older one about the sedative drops in it. After his call, Carlos made sure the younger one drank up the whole tea and by the time they picked Lando up for the operation, he was all relaxed and fear free.

“I will see you in a few hours, cabron.” Carlos told him, while squeezing his hand for one more time. Lando was even smiling, when they pushed him out of the room. Happy about that the doctors were really able to help him and also because he was sure that his friend will wait for him and be right back to his side, when he will wake up after his anaesthesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this story here is to 70% true - because in real life, I was Lando once.. 😬
> 
> Hope you guys liked this little story!


	9. Bahrain gp - 'keeping promises' Lando/Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You will keep going, okay? If something should happen to me outside there today or at any other day, you will keep going.” 
> 
> “Carlos.” The younger one whined, because his friend just couldn’t ask for something like that. 
> 
> “Promise me, Lando. Please. I need to hear that from you now. I need this to keep going myself.” 
> 
> Or the one in which Carlos was the second one to have an accident in the Bahrain gp yesterday.

**keeping promises**

No one, really no one had expected something like that to happen today. Or at any other day. Especially not the man who was able to celebrate his second birthday today, who had so many guarding angels and the luck from the whole world with him today.

Lando had seen the fire in the mirror. He didn’t know any more what he was thinking, feeling at that moment. He only tried to keep going. Breathing, steering his car over the track, following the comments from his engineer on the radio.

Only when the message finally came, it felt like an eternity since Lando had seen the flames and hearing his engineer’s voice in his ears finally again, he began to breathe properly again, even when he hadn’t even noticed that he had been holding his breath.

They were all back at the pit lane way sooner than Lando had expected to be and he was also meant to get out of his car way sooner than he had thought, but that all didn’t matter at the moment. The second he got out of his helmet he all those shocked faces, who had to see the accident. And it only made Lando even more aware about what a miracle it was that Romain was still alive.

Jon did lead him into their garage, where it was way cooler than outside. His trainer placed his red drinking bottle into his hand and told him to drink something, while he will get him some ice to cool down, even when he hadn’t even been able to race just one whole round yet.

Just when he had wanted to take a sip of his drink, his eyes caught something on the monitor in front of him. The accident. Lando’s mouth stayed wide opened, while his hand with the drinking straw did slowly sink again, while he just couldn’t bring his in shock widened eyes away from these pictures any more.

Actually Lando didn’t even want to see it, but he also couldn’t force himself to look away from it any more. It was really more than just a miracle that Romain is still breathing, that he got out of that car, or better said what was still left from it, all on his own. That no one else got injured or even worse because of the accident.

Lando really couldn’t believe what he saw, he just couldn’t. It could have happened to every one of them. It could have even been himself in those flames and maybe he wouldn’t have been so lucky like Romain was. What if one of his closest friends had been in that car? What if Ca-

The young Brit wasn’t able to end that thought, when he could suddenly feel someone’s hand on his shoulder, spinning him around in the next second, before he looked up at those already so familiar dark brown eyes. But in contrast to always, they weren’t looking that soft, lovingly down at him. Right now those eyes were filled with concern and looked all tensed down into his still shocked once.

“Don’t look at it.” Even when his team mate tried to sound strong, Lando could still hear the worry out of his shaking voice. With still lightly parted lips the younger one looked up at the man he cared for so much, only being able to lightly node his head. Lando had known himself it wasn’t a good idea to look at it, when they still had to get back into their cars shorty after again, but still it had needed the Spaniard to finally look away from it.

“Come, let us take a seat.” Carlos offered well-meant, before he did already lead him into one of the corners in their garage no cameras were allowed, not even Henrik’s. “You should drink something.” The older one whispered to him once again all caring and Lando finally did like he got told.

When Jon saw the two friends sitting there like that, he only handled Lando the little package of ice to cool him down, before he let the two of them alone again, exactly knowing that the younger one was in good hands and his team mate knew what to do.

They had been quiet for some moments. Only watching their team members doing their jobs, even when they actually didn’t paid any attention to it, being with their thoughts far away. After Lando had taken some sips from his drink, he also offered it to his team mate, who took the bottle thankfully and drank something himself.

“Are you okay?” Carlos finally asked all carefully, while he watched his profile still in concern. “Yeah, I think I am. I mean, if Romain is okay I also have to be okay, right?” Lando answered unsure, before he finally looked right into his friend’s eyes again.

Carlos reached out for his hand then, taking it into his, squeezing his fingers softly. Lando asked himself how he managed it to not have sweaty palms, while he definitely had, even though his hands were ice-cold at the same time.

“Yeah, you will also be alright.” The Spaniard told him to calm down his nerves, but something told Lando he also said so to calm down his own nerves. “So will be you.” The younger one promised, while he tried to offer his friend a smile. Carlos also tried to response that smile as good as he could, even when it still looked very tortured and thoughtful.

“Come here.” The older one whispered, before he placed his arm around his small shoulders and pulled him softly into his side. Lando’s body was screaming for some bodycontact, why this closeness was balm for his soul. He even dared to close his eyes for a moment and did lean even deeper against his friend.

They kept sitting like that as long as they needed, trying to calm down and trying to forget those pictures and only focus on the race any more. They were still holding hands, holding tightly onto each other, while Lando’s head did lean against his friend’s shoulder and the Spaniard resting his head against his.

Carlos and he had got pretty close, especially since they knew to not be team mates any more next year. In his whole life long, Lando hadn’t felt such deep feelings for someone like he did for Carlos. Those feelings were new for him and when he had first realized what they meant, he had been all nervous, insecure, even scared.

But the Spaniard always took his whole worries away and only left the good feelings, whenever they were together. Carlos just always exactly knew what he needed, especially at this moment. He already knew him so good, almost better than Lando himself sometimes.

When Caco come closer to where they were both still sitting and supporting each other mentally but also physically, he nodded at his cousin, telling him so to slowly but sure get into race mood again, because the session will start again soon.

“We should get outside and take a look at the data.” Carlos told the younger one, even when both of them didn’t want to end their closeness just yet. But still Lando nodded agreeing his head and pulled slowly away from the one who was just always able to soothe him and make him feel better again.

But still Lando just couldn’t stand up yet, when Carlos already got onto his feet. When he noticed he was following him, the Spaniard looked back at him in worry, before he got down onto his knees right in front of him.

“Lando.” Carlos whispered his name that soft way that just always made his heart flutter so badly. “Can you promise me something?” The Spaniard added, while taking now both of his hands into his. Once again he nodded agreeing his head, even when he also couldn’t promise he will be able to do so at the same time.

“You will keep going, okay? If something should happen to me outside there today or at any other day, you will keep going.” Lando couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Like before he looked all in shock down at his older team mate, who really tried to beg him with those beautiful eyes of his.

“Carlos.” The younger one whined, because his friend just couldn’t ask for something like that. Lando didn’t even want to think about what would have been if Carlos had been sitting in that car and wouldn’t have so much luck like Romain had. He just didn’t want to think about that anything bad will ever happen to the man he loved with his whole heart.

Just the thought did already hurt too much and caused tears in his eyes. “Promise me, Lando. Please. I need to hear that from you now. I need this to keep going myself.” After all those things the Spaniard had already done for him, it was now Lando’s time to be there for him and give him this promise he needed to hear so badly.

Still scared, but in the end he did node his head and whispered with a thin voice “I promise, but only if you promise me to always come back to me.” That was what Lando needed to hear. He just couldn’t go on without Carlos any more. He was so fixed on him, his kind words, his touches, his ability to always make him smile even in his darkest hours. Lando just needed him.

“I promise. Don’t be scared any more. Everything will be good.” The Spaniard whispered with a smile on his lips and after they had looked deep into each other’s eyes and so also right into their scared souls, Carlos stood up once again and offered the younger one his hand.

Lando breathed deep inside his lungs for once more, before he took the offered hand and let himself get pulled up onto his feet. Together they took a look at the data and only talked and focused on their job any more.

When it was finally time for them to get into their cars again, Carlos came right back to his side to take him once again into his arms and promising him that everything will be good. Lando tried to believe his words and also his promise to come back to him again, no matter what will happen.

And then it really happened. Yellow flag, followed by safety car. When Lando didn’t instantly get an answer from his engineer about what had happened, he actually already knew it anyway.

“It’s Carlos. He had an accident.” Those words almost paralysed him and at the same time they let his body shake wildly in horror. “Is he okay? What happened?” Lando spoke all breathless, trying so hard to keep his breathing steady and not freak out completely before he didn’t know what had happened.

But then he already saw it with his own eyes and felt those hot tears instantly burning painfully in his eyes. Carlos’ car was laying upside down and the marshals obviously still tried to get him out there. “IS HE ALRIGHT?” Lando now yelled at his engineer. If he won’t get an answer in the next second he will stop his car instantly to ran over and help to get Carlos out of the damn car and make sure he was alright with his own eyes.

“Yes, Lando. Yes, he is.” His engineer tried to calm down his nerves quickly, before he added with a softer, slower voice “We have talked with him. He is alright. They just need a little longer to get him outside there. But he is okay.”

Lando tried to breathe properly again and blink those tears away making his view blurry. He played with the thought to stop his car and get to his friend’s side, when he had to pass Carlos’ car once again. He didn’t know if he should smile or cry, when he saw him sitting there right next to his car, obviously traumatized.

In the end Lando did really spend some tears and he was sobbing badly, when his engineer told him “It’s okay, Lando. Carlos is already in the ambulance. They will bring him into the next hospital to check on him.”

The young Brit really played with the thought to ask his engineer if he could please stop his car and follow his team mate, but then he remembered about the promise he had given Carlos not even two hours ago. Almost like the Spaniard had already known it before, that something will happen to him tonight as well and Lando had to stay strong, for both of them.

“I will keep my promise, Carlos. But you also have to keep yours, okay?” Lando whispered to himself, before he swallowed down his tears, shifted in his seat to sit more comfortable again and focus fully on the race again.

In the end, the young Brit didn’t know any more how he had been able to manage that. He had really ended the race, even in the points. But he had also never ever been that exhausted, when he had climbed out of his car and literally fell into Jon’s arms.

“What about Carlos? Do you know anything? Will he survive?” Lando instantly asked his trainer all breathless. His full focus was now on his friend, after he had held his promise. “Yes, Lando. He will survive, he is even good. Come, you need to calm down.” Jon tried to soothe him, before he did already lead him to his driver room.

“Can I speak to him?” The younger one asked still out of breath. His head was all reddened from the exhausting, his hair sweaty and his hands still shaking. “You first need to drink something, okay? I will call Rupert then.”

To be able to talk to Carlos as soon as possible, also because Lando knew he didn’t have a chance, if he won’t do what Jon had ordered him, he drank up the whole bottle and was on his feet again and jumped up and down all nervously already in the very next second.

Jon changed on speaker phone and in the second Rupert picked up, Lando almost yelled into the phone “Can I speak to Carlos!” It actually wasn’t a question, but still his friend’s trainer answered “I’m sorry, Lando, but Carlos get examined at the moment. I will tell him to call you as soon as he can, alright?”

“Okay.” The young Brit said disappointed, because he will only be able to calm down again, when he had talked to Carlos himself, when he had heard it from his own lips that he was alright. And best he also needed to see him, to make sure he was really good.

“But he is alright, or?” Lando quickly added, still to his bones scared about his well-being. “Yes, Lando. He is good. He probably has some bruises, a light concussion and maybe one or two broken rips, but we only know so for sure after he has got examined. Don’t worry, he is alright. And he has also already asked after you, if you have kept on the race.”

Relieve slowly but sure filled Lando’s body, when he sat down and did sink deeper and deeper into his seat. Thank god Carlos had kept his promise as well. He was good and he will come back to him, like he had secured him. Jon talked for some more with Rupert, about what Lando didn’t pay any attention any more.

After they had ended the call, Jon helped the younger one out of his race suit and just when Lando had wanted to ask him if he could drive him to the hospital now, because he probably wasn’t in the state to do so, the door to his driver room opened and his engineer’s head pocked inside.

“Here you are. Are you ready for the debrief?” He asked all unconcerned like Lando’s love of his life wasn’t laying injured in the hospital and he only wanted to get to him as fast as possible. “Debrief? Do I really have to do that now?”

Lando looked desperately from his engineer to his trainer, begging them with his eyes to please don’t do this to him now. “Come on, Lando. As sooner you will start, as sooner you will be able to get to Carlos.” Jon said softly, even though Lando could still hear how sorry he was about that out of his voice, while he shoved him out of the room.

So Lando didn’t have another choice. He had to do the debrief, before he will be allowed to get to Carlos, even when his thoughts were far away anyway. Jon placed some sandwich right under his nose, he was probably supposed to eat during debrief, but he didn’t know if he was able to take just one bite.

While his engineer and all those other people around were talking about the race and data, Lando’s eyes went over to where Carlos’ was usually sitting right now more often with every minute. The chair opposite of him was empty today. No eyes met his over the monitor and even though he was never able to see his smile, he still knew he gifted him one, because his shiny eyes always told him so.

In the end Lando really couldn’t focus any more. His eyes were only fixed on the empty seat opposite him, while tears were waving in his eyes. “Lando? Lando, have you heard what I have said?” The man next to him asked probably not for the first time.

“What? I’m sorry, it’s just..” Lando had to look down to his shaking hands on top of his lap, because if he had kept on looking at Carlos’ place for just one more second, he would have definitely broke down into tears.

“It makes no sense.” Andreas’ voice was suddenly audible from where he had obviously watched them for already a longer time. “We will do the debrief on another day. Jon, take Lando to Carlos, he won’t be able to focus for tonight anyway any more.”

Lando didn’t let himself tell so twice, after he had looked at his boss with big, grateful eyes first. He quickly stood up and went over to his trainer, who placed his arm around his shoulder and said “Let us get you to Carlos.”

It felt like hours to him, till they finally arrived at the hospital. Caco had texted Jon the room number, to which the two of them were almost running now, because Lando just couldn’t wait any longer.

Rupert and Caco just got out of the room, when Lando and his trainer met them on the corridor. “How is he? Can I go to him?” The young Brit instantly asked them a little breathless and maybe also a little too loud, because he was that nervous. Even Carlos inside the room could already hear him and caused him to smile to himself.

“They are finally finished with the examinations for tonight. Carlos is alright and already waiting for you. Come, go inside to him.” Caco said compassionate, before he gently shoved the younger one into the direction of the door.

Quickly Lando reached for the doorknob and opened the door in one go. He literally stormed into the room, but then stopped abruptly when he saw his friend like that. The door falling on its own back into the lock and those many, many monitors and machines around Carlos, doing that one annoying beep all the time was the only audible things inside the room.

At that moment Lando realized what had really happened today and what else could have happened to Carlos, while he saw him like that. All helpless and reliant to all those machines.

Like he was frozen, Lando kept standing still halfway to the bed, staring down at his friend with widened eyes and a half opened mouth. Even when he had wanted to check on his friend so urgently and desperately all the time, he still wasn’t able to move any more yet.

“Hey.” Carlos finally said softly, after he had watched the younger one standing there like that for already almost one minute straight. He knew Lando would be shocked, but still it did hurt him badly to see him like that and not be able to get over and take him into his arms.

“Lando.” The Spaniard now whispered in compassion, while the younger one still hadn’t moved one millimetre. “I have heard you have hold your promise. What place did you end up?” Carlos wanted to know from him with an encouraging voice to maybe bring him to other thoughts or even get it to cheer up his mood.

Lando didn’t, he just really couldn’t remember any more at what place he had finally ended the race. In his world it also didn’t matter right now, when he shrugged unknowing his shoulders. Tears were waving in his eyes like there was a storm in the sea and his lower lips was shaking badly.

In compassion Carlos tilted his head and even with those needles, he managed to lift his arms and open them for him to finally come closer. “Come here, Lando. Come to me.” And the younger one didn’t let himself tell so twice, when he finally closed the last distance between the two of them and crashed into his arms, forgetting for one moment about that his friend was injured.

But Carlos didn’t care about that at the moment. He just wanted to finally hold the little, young man, who had captured his heart so easily and he cared about more than his own life. “It’s okay, my little carino. Everything is good. I have got you.”

The Spaniard kept on holding his younger team mate as tight as his body did allow him against his chest, cradling him softly, nosing his hair, filling his lungs with his scent and closing his eyes while doing so. He tried to soothe him with whispering calming words into his ear, while Lando was sobbing and crying into the white shirt the nurses had got him into.

“I’m sorry, didn’t want to hurt you.” The young Brit finally tried to say, while his body those deep sobs let his body still shake badly. “It’s okay, carino. I’m good. You heard me? I’m all good.” Carlos answered with a smile, while he whipped those still present tears gently away from his friend’s cute face.

But Lando wasn’t able to return the same smile just yet, because he still couldn’t believe he was really able to look into those beautiful eyes again. “I’m so proud about you, Lando.” The Spaniard whispered sincerely, while he pulled that one curl out of his face. “You have held your promise and I have held mine.”

“I was so scared.” Lando whined, while his lips were already trembling again and new tears rolled over the edge of his eyes. All gently Carlos framed his face between his so warm palms, stroking with his thumbs over his soft cheeks, while he looked him right back into his eyes and told him “Me too, carino. Me too. I was so afraid to not be able to see your beautiful face for just one more time any more.”

Now also a single tear found its way down to Carlos’ chin, while he kept on eyeing the younger once face all close. To remember ever part of it, every freckle, every birthmark, the shape of his lips, every single eyelash, just everything.

Even through everything was still so new to them, to both of them, the feelings they had recently discovered for each other or better said the meaning of those deep feelings they actually already carried with them since a longer time, they both still knew that they won’t be able to live without the other one any more.

There hadn’t been a kiss yet nor had been said those three words, but still they exactly knew what the other did feel and they will also get there together, just one step after the other. They had time and will figure it all out, but at the moment did only count to be able to look into each other’s eyes, knowing that the other one was safe after everything.

Lando did end up laying right next to Carlos, making sure to not hurt him any more than necessary this time, while he did rest his head on top of his shoulder. The Spaniard held him closer with one arm, while they were holding hands under the duvets. Lando finally calmed down completely and got it that the man he loved the most was really still next to his side, when he buried his nose into the curve of his neck.

Carlos did nose his curls as well, before he placed a long, soft kiss onto his forehead in affection. He could feel Lando smiling, even though his eyes were already closed in exhaustion since minutes. Finally also Carlos closed his eyes and together they both fell asleep all worn-out after the today’s happening.

But they both fell asleep with the promise they had given each other. They will wake up and fall asleep every day from now on with that promise. And they will always try to keep their promises, because they knew when one could do so, also the other will be able to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to write this down after yesterday..
> 
> Stay safe everyone! ❤️


	10. Bahrain gp - 'I didn't mean it like that' - Lando & Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So I guess I’m in the lead for the best qualifier again.”  
> He really hadn’t meant it like that, to only tease and annoy his friend about it, even when it was actually true. He hadn’t meant any harm at all. Lando just wanted so see Carlos happy again and he had only tried to make him smile with telling him so, but it backfired really badly, when the Spaniard spit out all annoyed “Shut up, Lando.”

** I didn’t mean it like that **

When Lando had seen his team mate’s car parked there on the outside of the turn, he felt instantly sorry for him. He exactly knew how motivated Carlos had been for this qualifying and everything had looked so well for him, he would have been able to get under the top five today for sure, instead he needed to be satisfied with starting from P15 tomorrow.

It was really unfair sometimes. In the end Lando really wished it would have been him instead of his friend, because even though his car didn’t break during qualifying, he still only managed P9 for the race tomorrow. It was very frustrating for the whole team and if Lando had been allowed to, he would have given Carlos his car, so at least he could have brought home a good result for the team and so the cornerstone for their race tomorrow.

But sadly it was like it was and no one could change it any more. When Lando finally spotted his friend on the other side of the garage, after he had got out of his car, he became even more pity with him. This season had already been hard enough for Carlos, why did it still have to continue like that. It were only three races left any more, why could not at least be the last three good for him?

Lando just hated it to see the Spaniard all down like that and he really only had the best intentions, when he said to him when they were both on their ways to their driver’s room, trying to cheer up his mood so “So I guess I’m in the lead for the best qualifier again.”

He really hadn’t meant it like that, to only tease and annoy his friend about it, even when it was actually true. He hadn’t meant any harm at all. Lando just wanted so see Carlos happy again and he had only tried to make him smile with telling him so, but it backfired really badly, when the Spaniard spit out all annoyed “Shut up, Lando.”

The younger one stopped his steps instantly, while his team mate made the last few steps to their containers, before he disappeared inside his driver room. What had he done? It really wasn’t his intention to make him that angry, he had really just tried to make him feel better but he only managed to cause the exact opposite.

Carlos was angry at him now, Lando could exactly tell that. Never before he had told him to shut up in such a tone and if the Spaniard had been only teasing him, he would have called him cabron like usual, but not by his name. Lando had disappointed Carlos with his statement and made his mood probably only even worse with it.

Ashamed about what he had said and what a stupid idiot he actually was, Lando got into his own room as well to change for the debrief. Actually he was too embarrassed, when not even scared to get there, but in the end he still had to. He had to sit down opposite Carlos in the hope that he won’t start to yell at him for being that heartless in front of everyone.

But the Spaniard kept quiet and just ignored him for the rest of the day and Lando actually didn’t know what was worse. In the end he would have preferred it to get yelled at, because he really deserved it, instead of getting ignored. It was the worst feeling ever. Getting Carlos attention and affection would have been the best thing of his day, but yeah, Lando had also managed to mess that up.

After all those times Carlos had already cheered him up, had motivated him to keep going and try it again the next day, he really had to say something so thoughtless like that to him. Lando didn’t even dare to look into his team mate’s eyes during the debrief. Usually their eyes met a lot over the monitors but today not even once.

As soon as he was allowed to, the young Brit did flee back to his driver room, where he did hide inside till they drove back to the hotel. Carlos had got back to the hotel before him, about which he was actually pretty relieved about. He was still just too ashamed to face him yet.

So Lando also didn’t get downstairs for dinner tonight, instead he ordered some room service and stayed hidden inside his hotel room like the coward, little boy he actually was. Of course, Carlos didn’t phone him or wrote him a message to come over and do something together.

He was still mad at him and he had also all rights to be so, but still Lando didn’t want his best friend to be so disappointed in him any more. Carlos meant so much to him, especially about what he was thinking about him was so important for Lando and even though he was still to his bones ashamed about what he had said, he still knew he had to apologize.

Right now, before things will get even worse, because he had stayed quiet and once again proofed how cowardly and stupid he actually was. Unsure Lando walked through his room, thinking about what words he could tell his friend so he won’t be mad at him any more and will start to like him again. With the requirement that Carlos was even willing to listen to him.

In the end Lando did decide that whatever he will try to learn up now, he won’t be able to repeat it in front of the Spaniard anyway. So he finally took his whole courage together, stepped out of his room and got over to his friend’s hotel room, where he first stopped right in front of the door and breathed deep inside his lungs for one more time, before he knocked against the wood.

Within seconds the Spaniard opened it and looked down at his younger team mate. “Lando.” Carlos said surprised to see him standing there, positive surprise like the Brit meant. “Can I come inside?” He carefully asked through his lashes, still afraid to look right back into his friend’s eyes.

“Sure.” The older one confirmed, before he opened the door for him to get inside. At least he didn’t sound that angry and annoyed any more. Usually Lando would jump onto the bed right away and reach for the PlayStation controller to play some games of FIFA together, but tonight he kept standing still in the middle of the room, unsure about what to do or what to say he fidgeted with his fingers.

“Are you okay?” Carlos asked carefully, when he saw him standing there all insecure in front of him. “I’m sorry.” It did literally burst out of him and almost frightened his friend, before the older one frowned at him badly, because he obviously had no clue about what he was talking about.

“I mean.. I’m here to apologize. For what I have said to you sooner, about me out qualifying you. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted to cheer you up after what has happened. I didn’t mean to make you angry and hate me.” Lando tried to say maybe a little too quickly, before he could become too cowardly again and run away in shame.

Carlos needed some moments, till he finally got it about what his friend was talking about, even when Lando had thought it was obvious. To his surprise, a smile began to form onto his team mate’s lips, while he tilted his head at him in affection.

“Oh, Lando.” He said in compassion, before he opened his arms for him to get closer. “Come to me, cabron.” Lando first only eyed the older one in disbelief, because such a reaction he really hadn’t expected at all. But he also didn’t let himself tell so twice, before he closed the distance between Carlos and him and wrapped his arms around his belly, while he could feel him holding onto his back.

“So you aren’t mad at me any more?” He still asked, while his cheeks got squeezed from his friend’s tight grip around his chest. “I was never mad at you, cabron. I knew you have only tried to cheer me up, like always. Furthermore, you are right, so how could I be ever mad at you then?”

Relieved Lando finally breathed through and closed his eyes for some moments, when the relief washed over him. “Actually I should be the one to apologize, cabron. I shouldn’t have said what I have. I know you only meant it good, but yeah. You know, I was so disappointed and frustrated, but it really hadn’t anything to do with you. I’m really sorry, because in such situations you are actually the only one who manages to always make me smile again. It just wasn’t fair from me to be like that to you.”

Lando then just wrapped his arms even tighter around his friend’s belly, while he tried to look up into his eyes and telling him “It’s okay, I would have probably done the same. You know how stubborn and disappointed I can be. So it’s alright. I was just really worried that I have hurt you with what I have said and you don’t like me any more.”

“How could I ever manage it to not like you any more, cabron?” Carlos asked, even though he didn’t wait for an answer, while he moved through his messy curls. Like always when he did so a warm shiver ran down the younger once back and he got goose bumps everywhere on his body.

“So are we good?” Lando still asked, while he enjoyed getting petted like that from the older one. “Of course, cabron. Come here.” Carlos whispered in response, before he already pulled him closer again. They both enjoyed the closeness they did share at the moment, before the Spaniard broke the silence, when he said sincerely “But I could really need some distraction at the moment.”

So they finally really ended up with playing some FIFA on top of the bed and following they also watched a movie together, because neither one of them wanted to be alone tonight.

“I have seen your latest Instagram post.” Carlos finally said out of nowhere and Lando’s cheeks began to blush lightly, because he exactly knew what he meant with that. “Why are you so disappointed? You have done a pretty decent job out there today. No need to make yourself down like that.” Carlos told him all sincerely, while he already wrapped his arm around his shoulders again and pulled him closer into his side for some cuddles.

“Because I still make the same stupid mistakes. Even the interviewers notice it. It’s so frustrating and I could punch myself for it, seriously.” Lando murmured still angry at himself and annoyed about those stupid rookie mistakes he had made once again.

“You know I wouldn’t let that happen. You are just way too hard to yourself again. Stay positive, Lando. Tomorrow it does count, not today and your starting position really isn’t that bad like you may think at the moment. And overall you are really going to out qualifying me.”

Playfully Carlos tickled his sides, which finally also caused him to smile and giggle again. “Actually I don’t care about that any more. I don’t care who from the two of us will end the season with being the better qualifier or what place I will have in the driver championship. I just want that third place for the team so badly and I feel like I didn’t do my very best for it today and that sucks. I just don’t know. And overall I feel stupid because you have once again made it to make me smile again after everything and I obviously really seem to be that dumb, because I’m not even able to cheer you up for once, like you do all the time for me. You always take such good care of me, but when you need me just once, I only mess it up. Like always.”

“No, Lando. You really don’t. Stop thinking about this stupid qualifying today and look ahead. The team and also I know and see that you try your very best every day and no one else wants that third place so bad like you. Tomorrow I will fight with you again and you will see, together we will make it. We will show everyone what we and the team are able to do. And I don’t know if you haven’t already noticed it, but just your presence already makes me feel better. Just you being you, Lando. I really don’t need more. Heads up, little man. Tomorrow will be a new day, tomorrow you will send them.”

Yeah, Carlos was really always able to cheer him up and with the cheeky smile he gifted him in response, Lando also managed so to make his team mate happy again as well. They both kept on cuddling, while they watched the rest of the movie together. They did both burst out into tears a few times, especially when Carlos wasn’t able to understand something or he tried to imitate what they had just seen.

It were evenings like this that made them both going on, to keep on fighting and try their best from new every day. But it was easier to do so with the knowing that neither of the two of them had to do it alone. They always had each other’s back and support, no matter what will happen.


	11. Abu Dhabi gp - 'midnight' Lando/Carlos

**Midnight**

Of course, Lando had already known before that this weekend, the last race weekend of the year, the last weekend Carlos and he will spend together as teammates, will be pretty emotional, but he really hadn’t expected it to turn out like this.

It was a strange mixture of feelings. He was excited about how his last race this year will be, after such a great season. Nervous about if they will be able to really make it and end on P3 in the constructor championship. Sad about the unstoppable goodbye to his best friend. Scared and worried about if their friendship will stay the same way or if Carlos will maybe forget about him.

But in the end everything turned out good, which probably made all those feelings inside his body even deeper and stronger. His qualifying was probably one of the bests he had done so far, also his race had been really good. Carlos and he also finally really managed it together to get McLaren back on their well-deserved P3.

Even when it was the last race of the season and actually everyone was already pretty exhausted, they all still had their fun together. They really had a great time, laughed much, and enjoyed each other’s companies as long as it was still possible.

Carlos was probably thinking and also feeling the same over the whole weekend long, at least Lando had thought so. He had noticed his friend was smiling a lot over the last few days and it really wasn’t an effort to hide his sadness about his last race with McLaren.

Actually the Spaniard didn’t look emotional at all, for not one time. He always talked about that they will be in tears after the race will be over, but also then no way of sadness in his face or tears at all. And yes, Lando himself was completely overjoyed about their success and very happy for his team as well, but still.

It made him kind of depressed, also upset to see Carlos that happy the whole time long. Like all their time, like all these memories they had created together meant nothing to him. Like he couldn’t wait any more for the weekend to finally be over. To leave McLaren, to leave Lando behind and finally be a Ferrari driver and forget about all them.

It did hurt Lando. He had always thought Carlos did like it in the team, that he was feeling comfortable and welcomed here, but obviously it all didn’t mean that much to him. It wasn’t like he was not polite or something like that, actually the total opposite.

The Spaniard was charming and kind like always, hugging everyone close, thanked them all for everything they had ever done for him, was smiling over both of his ears the whole weekend long, did appreciate his goodbye presents and of course he did also help to archive their third place.

But still, Lando couldn’t understand why he didn’t look sorrowful or touched at all, while he had to fight back his tears already since the race was over. And even when they had celebrated, had laughed for some more and were happy all together, the young driver still wasn’t ready for his teammate to leave him already now.

On the one hand Lando actually already knew for so long that this day will come and if he was serious he also wanted this race weekend to finally be over, because the whole tension made him anxious, but now when this day had finally arrived, when this moment had finally come, he didn’t ever want it to end.

Because he knew it did mean to lose his friend as the best teammate he will ever have and maybe not already tonight, but at some point he will probably also lose him as his best friend. Lando just knew that already now. It will bring them apart.

Time went by way too fast, especially because they still had so much fun and laughed a lot, but when Carlos, Caco and Rupert did finally really say their last goodbye to the whole team, Lando realized that now the moment had come.

When it was his turn, when his still teammate stepped right in front of him and wrapped his arms around him like he had already done so often, Lando couldn’t stop himself from sharing two or three tears, while he rested his chin on top of his friend’s broad shoulder and sniffed softly to himself.

“It’s not a goodbye forever, Lando. You know that. Like you have said, it’s just the end of the chapter of a long book. Of our book. A new chapter will already start tomorrow. And we will also still see each other by breakfast tomorrow, before we have to go to the airport.”

Carlos tried to calm down his simmering feelings, when he spoke all softly to him and gifted him one of his beautiful smiles, but still no tears very visible, which made Lando just one more time sadder than he already was.

But still he nodded all bravely his head, even tried to return his smile with one of his cheeky ones, before Carlos ruffed through his hair for one more time, before he, his cousin and his trainer finally left the garage. Forever.

It was a strange feeling to know that he won’t come back. That at the moment he was the only McLaren driver. Their time was over. Almost because strictly said Carlos was also still a McLaren driver till midnight.

Lando tried to distract himself with helping the team, going live on Twitch, fooling around like he always did and annoying every team member that came his way. But at one point the exhausting and tiredness hit him after this exciting weekend, so he finally made himself all alone on the way to his hotel.

While he was walking through the now almost empty paddock, he checked his Instagram feed and he was almost surprised about to find a new story from Carlos. Lando instantly recognized the place he was, they were there yesterday morning after breakfast, but why was Carlos on the roof of their hotel right now?

The Spaniard himself had added the time. In even less than 30 minutes will be midnight. Why wasn’t he already in bed? Carlos and the other had gone to the hotel over already one hour ago. Was he sitting since then all alone on the roof or did Caco or Rupert join him there?

Lando had to admit to himself, if he wanted or not, that his friend obviously really couldn’t wait any more till it will be midnight and he won’t be a McLaren driver any more. That thought really hurt Lando and it also brought tears back into his eyes and actually he had wanted to crawl under his duvets and cry himself into sleep, but still something did lead him on the very top floor of the hotel in the end.

Lando was surprised, when he opened the door to the roof and saw his friend sitting there all alone, looking into the distance with a smile on his lips. He just had to keep standing still for a few moments to take Carlos in for one last time.

To take in his profile, to see the lights of the city reflecting in his eyes, to see the soft breeze waving through his dark mane, to just admire his beauty. Even if he wanted so badly, Lando still knew he couldn’t keep standing here and stare at him the whole night long, why he finally cleared his throat and made himself so noticed.

Carlos instantly looked over to where was coming closer to his side and said, while his smile grew even bigger “Cabron, what are you doing here?” The young Brit took place right next to him, crossed his legs and rested his elbows on top of his knees. “I have seen your story. What are you doing here all alone? Aren’t you tired?”

Wildly the Spaniard shook his head and Lando was serious, he really didn’t look sleepy at all. He looked still very happy, too happy, like already the last few days. “No, not one bit. I can’t sleep already now. Isn’t the view from here pretty?”

Lando didn’t follow his look down to the bright, lively city under them, instead he kept on staring at his best friend, when he answered softly “Yeah, very pretty.” Even after seconds he still couldn’t keep his eyes away from him and it happened like it had to, when their eyes met and Carlos caught him staring at him.

His cheeks blushed even more, when the older one gifted him one of his gorgeous smiles and Lando tried to return the smile as good as he could, even when he felt so stupid about being caught. Embarrassed his eyes wandered down to his fingers, playing with the laces of his shoes.

Only then he noticed Carlos was holding his watch between his hands. He obviously really couldn’t wait any more till it will be midnight and he was finally a Ferrari driver, released from his duties of a McLaren driver.

Lando couldn’t, he just couldn’t understand it why his friend was so eager, obsessed, almost keen about it. It made him feel angry, because were all those words about how much he loved this team and how bad he had enjoyed their time together really only lies? It made him also sad, because obviously Carlos hadn’t found with them what he had looked for, he wasn’t satisfied.

And it also made Lando feel ill, because this all also meant that he had disappointed him as a teammate. He was sorry for everything he had ever done wrong, sorry about that he didn’t make it that Carlos felt welcomed in the team. Sorry about that their time was over now and he couldn’t make it good again.

“Carlos?” Lando whispered his name into the silence of the night. After his friend had hummed in response, he asked carefully “Can I ask you something?” Carlos’ so gorgeous brown eyes then gave him his whole attention and like always it felt so good to know that, but at this moment it also made him pretty emotional.

“Sure, whatever you want.” The Spaniard secured him and it wasn’t like Lando was afraid about that he would lie to him, but he was still scared about his answer, when he asked with a small voice “Why are you so looking forward to finally be a Ferrari driver?”

“What do you mean, cabron?” Carlos asked back with a question himself, while his forehead was in waves and he obviously really didn’t understand the reason of his question. So Lando told him, even when it did hurt to say those words out loud “You are constantly happy, already over the last few days. I mean, it’s nothing bad, you have every right to be happy, but.. Aren’t you at least a little sad about leaving the team? Leaving me?”

Carlos just kept on looking down at him and Lando couldn’t tell if those stars above their heads or his eyes were shining brighter. He still hadn’t said a word and the silence made the younger one feel uncomfortable, so he finally added “Why do you look at your watch the whole time long? You can’t wait for it being midnight, right?”

Slowly, almost in slow motion, Carlos nodded his head and it broke Lando’s heart into a million pieces. So, he had been right the whole time and even when he had known it already before, it still brought tears into his eyes, he could already feel them burn and because he didn’t want Carlos to see those tears, he just wanted to stand up and leave him alone again, when the older one held him back with saying all excited

“Look, in one minute is midnight.” Carlos obviously liked to torture him. In less than sixty seconds their time as teammates will be over, probably forever and Carlos was probably right, it was just the end of a chapter, but the following chapter of his book will be without him and it did just hurt too much.

“Do you know what will happen then?” The older one continued and even when Lando was already so done with his nerves and he just wanted to get away from here as fast as possible, he let Carlos torture him even more, when he kept where he was and answered with a thin, shaking voice

“Of course, I know. How could I forget that? You won’t be a McLaren driver any more. You will drive for Ferrari from midnight on. And the worst, you won’t be my teammate any more and also not my friend.”

“Maybe. No, yeah. You are actually right.” Carlos’ words did hurt more than a knife deep inside his heart. Why did he have to hurt him even more, when he was already laying on the ground? Lando didn’t understand the world any more. They were best friends once, he had thought they could get through everything, they will make it together, but maybe it was all only show.

“But do you know what else will be over at midnight?” Carlos said into the silence, while Lando still tried to bite down onto his lip to suppress those thick tears falling over the edge. He only shrugged his shoulders, being too vulnerable at the moment.

“The promise I have given myself already ages ago will also be over.” The Spaniard told him and Lando was almost disgusted about how happy and overjoyed his voice did still sound. Had he really been so stupid all the time and trust Carlos so much, even fall for him, while he was always only playing mind games with him?

“Do you know which promise I mean?” And also this time Lando could only shrug his shoulders, but it was already too late, when the first tears rolled down his cheeks and he sobbed all deep. Quickly he tried to whip those tears away and also over his running nose, before he pulled his knees against his chest and hugged his legs in self-protection.

Lando knew he should better get away from here, but he felt like his body wasn’t able to get up and ran away. He knew his shaking legs would boycott his bodyweight, why he kept sitting right where he was and waited for Carlos’ fatal blow.

And then Carlos finally said it into the night with his soft but at the same time also so sexy accent, causing his heart so to finally stop beating completely “The promise, that I won’t ever kiss my teammate.”

A shiver was running down the whole length of his back and all those tears were suddenly frozen, while Lando tried to find out if he had really just heard those words coming from his friend’s lips and even more, the meaning of them.

Slowly he finally faced the older one again, looking up at him with big, glassy eyes and still in surprise lightly parted lips. And once again Carlos was still smiling all happily, like he already did so over the last few days.

Actually Lando hadn’t been that wrong. It was true, he couldn’t wait any more till midnight, but because of a complete different reason than he had thought the whole time long. But still, he didn’t dare to say just one word, he didn’t even dare to blink, he just tried to read in the Spaniard’s eyes if he really meant those words serious and even more if he has meant him with that.

But then Carlos’ eyes wandered from his still in shocked widened one’s down to the watch in his hands. And with still a wide grin, he did count down the last few seconds till midnight, like on New Year’s Eve.

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Midnight.” Goose bumps broke free over his skin, because now it was official over. They were no longer teammates, they were no longer fighting for the same destination, but still something let Lando hope, something let his body shake and his eyes widen almost begging.

“We are no longer teammates.” Carlos announced like it was the best thing ever and even when a few minutes ago Lando would have hated him for that quote, he now also began to like that thought.

“Do you know what that means, cabron?” The Spaniard asked him challenging, the excitement was more than just audible in his voice and also written in his face. Carlos obviously also couldn’t stop himself from moving his eyebrows up to his hairline in anticipation.

Still unsure, because he just didn’t know if he had understood it all right, Lando shook his head slowly, never looking away from him. And then Carlos’ smile did slowly fade away for the first time, when he eyed him all closely, when he took him in, every part of his beautiful face.

Almost like they were magnets, their bodies did attract each other. Carlos’ face came closer and closer to his. Lando gasped softly, when he could suddenly feel his friend’s palm against his cheek and his eyes carefully fluttered shut, while he leaned into the warm touch.

Carlos’ face was already so close to his that he could even feel his breath against his skin and caused him so to finally open his eyes again to not miss just one second of this moment. Never before they had been that close, but still Lando know he loved this kind of attention and affection already now. Because it was Carlos.

“It means that I can finally kiss you.”

And so Carlos did, when he softly brushed with his lips over his already waiting mouth, almost caressed over his soft flesh, before he pressed his lips more firmly against his and they both melted into the kiss.

It was the first kiss they did share at midnight, but it was the first of many, many more. Carlos had been right, he had lost him as a teammate and maybe also kind of as friend that night, but instead he got something even better. He got Carlos’ love. Lando did win him as his first boyfriend that night and this was his biggest achievement ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the season is over since yesterday, I guess also this collection of beautiful season moments is over with this last chapter 😊
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it - thank you so much for reading my little stories and your support ❤️
> 
> You have no idea how much I appreciate it all! 🙏🏼


End file.
